


Sugar Daddy

by Kenzielovesleo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzielovesleo/pseuds/Kenzielovesleo
Summary: Hakyeon loves rich men. When he meets Taekwoon in a bar one night they come to a mutual agreement. But sometimes a promise of no strings attached is harder to follow than one would think.





	1. First Meeting

Hakyeon entered the bar that Saturday night with one goal in mind. He knew he would get what he wanted. But how he would get it was the big mystery. It always happened differently each time. His attitude and the venue had big factors into how it would play out. But in a flashy bar with cheap beer and even cheaper looking people, Hakyeon wasn’t expecting much. He would usually post online or go looking in business districts inside cafes or clubs of some kind. That’s where he found had the best variety. Hideous to extremely good looking, but all had the same amount in their wallets, and that’s what Hakyeon cared about most of all. Good looks were simply a bonus. But it wasn’t looking too good that Saturday night.

  
The place was bare, save for the one table of three middle aged women all speaking just slightly too loud over the quiet music playing from the speakers. Cheap looking people indeed. Hakyeon sighed just about to leave when the door chimed and his six foot tall prayer walked right into the bar. Hakyeon turned back around in his stool and casually studied the handsome stranger as he sat down two seats away. Hakyeon had learned by now. Had spent so much time doing this that he could almost name the fabric of the suits those strangers had. He knew to watch when the man pulled out his wallet to check to see if there were any brand names. He knew to watch for slick black shoes and expensive watches. Luckily, this man had a Rolex and a briefcase to match. Bingo.

  
Hakyeon took a long sideways glance at the strangers face and was both shocked and pleased to see someone both young, and handsome. He had wavy black hair slicked back in a sideways part. Small lips, full cheeks, and best of all dark, uncaring eyes. Grouchy business men always paid the best cash for a quick fuck. Hakyeon smirked and moved into the seat next to the stranger. He played it off cool as he always did. Played innocent and rested a hand on the strangers knee, pulling his killer smile, speaking sweetly and all the while the stranger did not much more than give one word answers. No hint of a smile ever gracing his face. But after a few drinks the strangers tense shoulders had loosened and he had welcomed Hakyeon’s hand higher up his thigh. Either that or he hadn’t even noticed.

  
The longer Hakyeon spent speaking and staring the more he could feel his patience wearing thin. The man’s thigh thick and heavy under Hakyeon’s wandering hand. Hakyeon trailed his gaze to this man’s broad shoulders and imagined what they would look like, bare, hovering over him. He let his mind wander, and as the lust settled in with the alcohol, Hakyeon became more bold. He made sure to tip his head back exposing his neck occasionally as he talked. Biting his bottom lip and letting his shirt slip over his shoulder to reveal his collar bones. He had managed to catch the man’s line of vision and Hakyeon was sure this was the first time the man had looked at him tonight. His gaze was piercing. Raking over Hakyeon’s body until he met his eyes. Dark and hard but Hakyeon was a master at finding desire unlike any other. He held the man’s gaze but leaned closer.

  
“So…what’s your name handsome?”

  
The man stared at Hakyeon a bit longer before throwing back the last of his whiskey and in a quiet light voice had replied,

  
“…Taekwoon.”

  
Hakyeon trailed a hand down Taekwoon’s back and let his lips touch Taekwoon’s ear,

  
“Would you like to take me home Taekwoon?”


	2. Breaking the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation from chapter one in case anyone is confused by the abrupt beginning. No smut quite yet but that will be here next chapter. ;) Just as a warning. I wanted to create a little bit of tension before jumping right in.

Taekwoon’s eyes widened and he shivered. He tapped his nails along the bars countertop and his eyes started shifting, as if contemplating. Suddenly he stood and took a long look at Hakyeon’s face before grabbing his forearm into his hand and leading him out the bar into his BMW.

  
The ride back to Taekwoon’s place had been tense to say the least. Hakyeon kept his eyes ahead, breathing harsh as he kept Taekwoon in his peripheral vision. Taekwoon’s hands had a tight grip on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white and they continued driving for close to one hour in heavy traffic. They eventually came to a tall rise building full of condos and Hakyeon was happy to step out of the car. The silence had been suffocating, neither had spoken a word the whole way.

  
They ended up in the underground parking garage filled with other equally expensive looking cars, Hakyeon noticed. They took the elevator and Hakyeon could feel the tension choking him the higher they climbed. They eventually ended up stopping at the forty third floor. Taekwoon then led him down a straight hall right to the front of his door before punching in his code. He held open the door gesturing for Hakyeon to go in first.

He stepped inside and took off his shoes, biting his lip and waiting for Taekwoon to pounce. But he never did. He walked right past him and to his kitchen proceeding to open a bottle of wine after taking off his blazer. Hakyeon blinked. Whenever he would follow a man home they almost always threw him against the wall and took him right away but Taekwoon seemed to be in no hurry.

  
Cautiously Hakyeon toed further inside feeling the effects of the alcohol wearing off. He stood in the middle of the living area awkwardly and took a look around the condo. It wasn’t big. Only one floor. But the kitchen was bigger than any he had ever seen, covered in marble. The front of the living area had windows from floor to ceiling over-looking the bright city lights. There was a huge bed off to the side from the living area, blood red sheets on top. He could see a bathroom from where he was standing but no bedroom. It was obvious Taekwoon lived alone. It was probably one of the nicest places Hakyeon had ever been inside even with it being a bachelor suite. He found himself wishing that he lived in a place like this. Not that his apartment was bad. Just definitely not near as nice as Taekwoon’s.  
He took in the view eyeing around the one bedroom place. It seemed awfully clean. Hakyeon wasn’t sure if it was because the man was a clean freak or because he worked so much he was never home.The room had a very continuous décor of black white and grey. It was too plain in Hakyeon’s opinion.

Taekwoon emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of wine and Hakyeon hid his lip curling in distaste. He much preferred white wine but he was in no mood to complain when he was in desperate need of feeling tipsy again.He swallowed the wine down in one go and winced at the taste. Taekwoon raised a brow in mild surprise but said nothing and went to the kitchen once again, this time bringing back the whole bottle.

They sat on opposite ends of the couch sipping at their wine and Hakyeon was becoming antsy. It had never taken this long for things to get started with the other men he had been with and he found himself at a loss with what to talk about. He had talked Taekwoon’s ear off at the bar trying to get the other to notice him but because of that, he had left himself with nothing new to say.  
Hakyeon looked over at Taekwoon and supressed a sigh. Taekwoon was nothing short of flawless. He had a tight white collared shirt and even tighter black pants. His sleeves had been rolled up and he had loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, exposing ashen white skin. He was twirling his wine glass in his hand with a surly expression. His fingers were long. Deliciously long. And Hakyeon licked his lips, mind fogged with dizziness. He was so happy he didn't leave the bar early.

  
Taekwoon must’ve sensed Hakyeon looking because he slowly turned his head and met Hakyeon’s gaze. They held eye contact for a while but it was broken after Taekwoon trailed his eyes down Hakyeon’s body, pausing to stare at his legs for a few beats before coming back up to his eyes. Unashamed. He finished his current glass of wine, face pink from the alcohol, still looking at Hakyeon before setting his wine glass on the coffee table. It was silent for what felt like a long time, but Hakyeon was intent on breaking it.

  
Hakyeon boldly moved closer to Taekwoon so their knees were touching and looked up at him before putting a hand on top of his leg. Dangerously close to his zipper. Taekwoon’s eyes followed his hand and he swallowed thickly.

  
“Why did you come here?” Taekwoon whispered, voice raspy.

  
Hakyeon bit his lip and moved his mouth to Taekwoon’s ear, the gesture familiar from earlier.

  
“I think you know why.” He answered just as quietly before he softly nipped at the shell of Taekwoon’s ear.

  
Taekwoon gave a sigh. He grabbed Hakyeon’s legs to straddle over his. All the ice had finally been broken and Hakyeon responded immediately. Pressing against his body as close as possible. Their breath mixing together.

  
Hakyeon leaned forward the rest of the way tangling his fingers at the hair on the base of Taekwoon’s neck, meeting Taekwoon’s soft lips in a rough insistent kiss.


	3. Heat (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure smut and once again it continues from the last chapter if you want to re read the last sentence. It's also my first time publicly posting smut so please bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I know which ending I'm going to choose but if you would prefer happy or sad please let me know in the comments. If people prefer one ending over the other then I'll change it. The happy ending is going to have a few more chapters than the sad one and it will also lead to a part two. Thank you OwO also I have old notes that get stuck at the bottom of every new chapter and I can't seem to remove them. Just ignore it. I'll post my notes at the start from now.

Taekwoon pulled his mouth away from Hakyeon’s to pick him up by the thighs, broad hands grabbing tightly. He put Hakyeon’s legs around his waist and led him to the bed, dropping him onto the blood red sheets. Hakyeon was already panting, hands above his head in complete surrender. His lips were red and shiny, kiss swollen. He was just thankful that Taekwoon didn’t look any better. His bangs had loosened from their neatly gelled sweep and were sticking to his forehead damp with sweat, eyes dilated. He just looked so _good._

Taekwoon took a moment to look down at Hakyeon. Pausing to appreciate his body line. He hummed approvingly and bent down to kiss him again. It was rough and fast and Hakyeon was loving it. When Taekwoon’s tongue licked at his bottom lip, Hakyeon opened obligingly. Their tongues met and Taekwoon tasted vaguely of cigarettes and mint. Hakyeon hummed into Taekwoon’s mouth feeling hands being trailed down his body as their hips finally pressed together.

“Ah…please…”

Taekwoon smirked against his mouth and moved to start grinding his hips in gently controlled circles. Even through the layers of clothing he was already starting to lose it.

He gasped and found purchase holding onto Taekwoon’s back. Shirt stretched out between his fingers. The noises he was making were almost embarrassing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to get hard. Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon’s arousal pressing into his thigh with every roll of his hips and he honestly wasn’t sure how long he could take the torture.

Taekwoon seemed to notice and he sat back onto his knees breathing fast. His face was still tinted pink, and Hakyeon was sure the other must be drunk because even he, as good with alcohol as he was, was still quite tipsy from the wine.

Taekwoon started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt but Hakyeon was quick to stop him. He put his hands over Taekwoon’s.

“No… let me.” Hakyeon slowly unbuttoned the other’s shirt and pushed the fabric over his shoulders. His skin was almost as white as his dress shirt and it was smooth, unmarked. He was slim and broad. And just perfect in all the right places. The shirt was discarded beside them onto the floor.

Hakyeon took his time and pressed his fingers into every groove of Taekwoon’s stomach, pressing his palms flat against his chest. Feeling his heartbeat rabidly pulsing under his skin.

Hakyeon looked down at Taekwoon’s slacks. His erection prominent. It looked tight and uncomfortable and he really wanted to do something about it. But before he could reach, Taekwoon leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Hakyeon’s neck. Lightly trailing his lips.

Hakyeon sighed as Taekwoon started sucking just under his jaw, pressing his teeth against his skin. He hissed as Taekwoon gave a harsh bite, another wave of arousal coursing through him. After he was sure a decently sized bruise was formed, Taekwoon pulled away, staring at the mark he had made.

Hakyeon decided he wanted to return the favour and he gestured for Taekwoon to lie back against the pillows as tugged his own sweater off throwing it to the side. Once he was on his back, Hakyeon leaned over and pressed his lips to Taekwoon’s sternum.

Slowly inching down, Hakyeon made sure to take extra time mouthing at the skin below his belly button, flicking his tongue. Taekwoon seemed to be sensitive there and shivered. They were stuck, entranced by each other’s gaze, both of their eyes blown into black obsidian, clouded with lust.

Hakyeon unbuckled Taekwoon’s belt with expertise, and unzipped his slacks. But instead of tugging his pants off, he palmed Taekwoon through his boxers.

Taekwoon gave a strangled moan and it was possibly the most attractive thing Hakyeon had ever heard. They continued to hold eye contact as he leaned down and mouthed at Taekwoon through his boxers. Taekwoon’s head immediately crashed to the pillows and he swore under his breath. Hakyeon teased him a bit longer until the front of his boxers were wet with Hakyeon’s saliva. He gave one last light kiss to Taekwoon’s length, feeling it twitch under his lips before starting to pull Taekwoon’s belt completely off.

Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon’s hands, stopping him. He looked up at the other questioningly but said nothing as Taekwoon shuffled and stood up leaning over him beside the bed. He tugged at his belt until pulling it off and held it out to Hakyeon.

“May I?”

Hakyeon didn’t exactly know what he was referring too but he nodded his head yes. Deciding he would probably let this man do whatever he wanted to him.

He let Taekwoon gently push him back onto the bed, and he put Hakyeon’s arms up by the bed post.

“Hands together.”

Hakyeon’s eyes widened at the order but he obeyed. Taking perverse pleasure in being told what to do.

The belt was brought up to Hakyeon’s wrists and he started looping it over the bed frame. Making sure both of Hakyeon’s hands were trapped. Tightening it almost uncomfortably.

“…Oh…” Hakyeon sighed.

Taekwoon looked down at him. “…Is this okay?”

Hakyeon had done this before of course but he hadn’t expected it from a guy like Taekwoon, especially on the first night. But alcohol brings out people’s true sides, and if this was one of Taekwoon’s kinks, Hakyeon was more than happy to oblige.

“Yes… absolutely.”

Taekwoon’s eyes darkened and he knelt back onto the bed to check Hakyeon’s restraints. Seemingly satisfied.

He reached down and started pulling off own his slacks. Taking his boxers along with them. Switching the weight on his legs to work them off in one go.

Hakyeon licked his lips at the sight. Taekwoon’s cock was long and thick, pink at the tip. He was going to be a stretch. And he so badly wanted to _taste._ But Taekwoon had a different idea.

He undid Hakyeon’s jeans and pulled them off slowly, taking Hakyeon’s socks with them. If Taekwoon wasn’t as hard as he was, Hakyeon would be slightly miffed about how aroused he had gotten so quickly. But even though Taekwoon’s arousal was proudly showing, he seemed to have a lot of self- control and it was frustrating. In so many different ways.

Hakyeon squirmed trying to etch Taekwoon on, but the man seemed intent on taking his time.

He rubbed his hands across Hakyeons calves, caressing the skin up and over his thighs, his thumbs rubbing soft circles at the sensitive spot just inside the bottom of Hakyeon’s boxers.

“Please…please I need more.” Hakyeon tightened his legs around Taekwoon’s body, trying to bring his hips closer. He knew he was whining but he wanted this so badly. Wanted _Taekwoon_ so badly.

Taekwoon ignored him and placed an open mouthed kiss at the skin inside his knee. His breath hot and fanning over Hakyeon’s skin. He moved closer and closer to where Hakyeon wanted him, but never gave him what he needed. Instead, he peeled Hakyeon’s boxers off, the band rubbing harshly against his erection before flinging them over his head. His lips connected with the skin between Hakyeon’s thigh and hip, sucking another bruise into his skin.

Hakyeon’s eyes were already gathering desperate tears, having Taekwoon so close but never touching him was maddening. He didn’t want to be teased. He just wanted it hard and fast, racing to a finish that would break him apart into a mess on Taekwoon’s expensive sheets.

There was a certain thrill to being tied up on some stranger’s bed. It definitely wasn’t a good habit and could one day be potentially dangerous, but this was the first time in so long that he had been able to find someone so attractive. All the rich men that Hakyeon managed to snag were usually old and married. When he did come across someone attractive they were almost always straight or just weren’t interested. Hakyeon was _very_ lucky and he had every intention of indulging himself.

Taekwoon pulled away from Hakyeon’s body, lips making a smacking noise as the new mark blossomed onto his skin. He leaned to open the bed side table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He popped open the cap and coated his fingers generously before looking down at Hakyeon’s face.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Taekwoon’s eyes cleared asking Hakyeon for permission. Hakyeon thought it was a little late to be asking that question considering he was tied to the bed cock standing proud for Taekwoon to see. But he nodded and lifted his hips upwards, a gesture for Taekwoon to continue. Taekwoon pushed open Hakyeon’s legs further and situated himself closer.

He gasped as he felt Taekwoon circling his entrance, wet and cold, before pushing one finger inside. It wasn’t a stretch by a long shot but it still made Hakyeon pant for air. Taekwoon was slow, working in and out, testing, teasing, not giving Hakyeon the friction he wanted.

“Please don’t tease me…” Hakyeon bit out.

Taekwoon seemed to take mercy on him because he pushed another finger in beside the first, scissoring them to stretch Hakyeon open. Hakyeon gave a soundless ‘yes’ and allowed Taekwoon to have his way. His gaze was a little too concentrated on his fingers moving in and out and Hakyeon would’ve been mortified if he was sober and less turned on. But as it was, he was loving the attention. Hakyeon had always been that way and it was obvious from an early age he was going to take pleasure in strangers worshipping his body.

 

 

It wasn’t long before Taekwoon was thrusting three fingers inside of Hakyeon. Wet noises filled the room and Hakyeon was breathing shakily, almost sure his heart would burst out of his chest from beating so fast.

“God…Taekwoon just fuck me please.” Hakyeon hated begging. But this was one of those situations where desperate times called for desperate measures. Taekwoon crooked his fingers in response and Hakyeon flinched, crying out.

Taekwoon removed his fingers and slicked himself with more lube, stroking a few times before laying on top of Hakyeon.

“You’re sure?” Taekwoon asked once more and Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“I swear to God if you ask me again I’ll leave.” Taekwoon smirked and whispered into the others ear,

“How will you get out when you’re all tied up?” To make his point Taekwoon tugged on Hakyeon’s wrists, belt biting into his skin. Hakyeon glared but said no more and tapped at Taekwoon’s large thigh with his foot. Urging him to continue on.

Taekwoon moved his hand and pressed the tip of his cock against Hakyeon’s entrance and slowly started pushing in, letting Hakyeon squeeze around him before moving to sheath himself all the way. Hakyeon’s mouth opened soundlessly as he took Taekwoon in. It definitely was a stretch, but the burn just added to the pleasure.

Hakyeon found himself unable to look away from Taekwoon’s eyes. Taekwoon had propped himself up onto his elbows, shaking with effort to stay still. Their hips were now flush together.

“You can move.” Hakyeon said. He bit his lip in anticipation, pre-come dripping onto his stomach.

Taekwoon let his head drop to Hakyeon’s shoulder and he pulled his hips back to gently push them forward nudging into Hakyeon carefully.

They both gasped at the tightness in between them and Hakyeon moved his arms to dig his nails into Taekwoon’s shoulders but was held back by the restraints. He whimpered and tried to relax his body as Taekwoon began a steady rhythm.

Taekwoon rolled his hips at a steady pace, panting into Hakyeon’s shoulder. The temptation to be loud was strong, but Hakyeon didn’t want to interrupt the mood. The apartment was silent apart from the wet sounds between them and their breathing echoing off the walls. Their skin was heated, sticking together as they moved.

It wasn’t until a particularly hard thrust that Hakyeon cried out arching his back, his chest pressing against Taekwoon’s. Taekwoon pulled back and looked at Hakyeon, an animalistic noise coming from his throat. Hakyeon wrapped his legs around Taekwoon’s waist.

“Please…again….please Taekwoon.” Hakyeon sounded wrecked. Flushed red head to toe, mixing with the sheets.

Taekwoon didn’t need to be told twice. He started a deadly rythym, fast and hard and everything Hakyeon wanted. Filthy pleas and cries came out of Hakyeon before he could even stop them and now the sounds of their hips slapping together was added into the small space.

Taekwoon shifted his hips upwards and hit that place inside Hakyeon that had him seeing stars.

“Ah there!” Hakyeon no longer care if he had to start begging. He was overwhelmed with pleasure and would stop at nothing to reach a high finish.

Hakyeon started moving his hips along with Taekwoon’s to meet his thrusts and Taekwoon groaned then bit his lip, drawing blood. Hakyeon tipped his head up to Taekwoon’s and licked the blood off his mouth, humming in satisfaction.

“God you’re insane.” Taekwoon whispered through gritted teeth. It sounded more appreciative than anything so Hakyeon let it slide. He gave a clench around Taekwoon just to drive the other a little bit crazy.

As a form of revenge, Taekwoon placed a hand on Hakyeon’s hips. Further prohibiting what little movement he had. With him no longer being able to meet Taekwoon’s thrusts, Hakyeon fell limp onto the bed mewling. He felt so dirty like this. Being used. He spread his legs farther in acceptance. He was completely at Taekwoon’s mercy. And he _loved_ it. Hands tied, hips pinned to the mattress, taking Taekwoon’s cock like he was made for it. It was devastatingly erotic having no control over his own body and Hakyeon could feel heat pooling in his lower body.

“Taekwoon….Taekwoon I’m so close… Touch me…please.” Hakyeon could tell Taekwoon wasn’t that far behind. His skin flushed, sheathed in sweat, beads rolling down his forehead, soft moans spilling from his lips. He looked to be in a state of euphoria.

Suddenly Hakyeon’s hip was released and one of his legs was being thrown over Taekwoon’s shoulder. He didn’t think it was possible, but in this position, Taekwoon was able to drive even closer directly into Hakyeon’s bundle of nerves. The new position had the bed creaking, frame hitting the wall behind them.

Hakyeon threw his head back and his eyes squeezed shut. He really hoped Taekwoon’s walls were soundproof. With the bed hitting the wall and Hakyeon moaning like a paid whore (which he kind of was) he really wouldn’t be all that surprised if a neighbor came knocking.

Taekwoon wrapped a hand around Hakyeon’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts, leaning down to kiss Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tried to return the kiss but all his senses were just filled with Taekwoon. All he could do was gasp with each strong thrust against his hips.

Hakyeon could feel the burning sensation in his stomach heightening. Until finally all the muscles in his body tightened.

“Oh god…”

Hakyeon jerked and felt his orgasm taking over him, whimpering into Taekwoon’s mouth. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. After a string of unsatisfying men, Hakyeon had been so unbelievably desperate to have someone fuck him the right way.

White splattered across his abs and he quivered, clenching around Taekwoon with tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. Taekwoon stroked him through it until he was completely spent and reached up, tugging to undo the belt.

As soon as his hands were released, he splayed them over Taekwoon’s back, still weeping in pleasure.

Taekwoon then resumed thrusting, his steady pace starting to falter. Hakyeon gasped at the sensitivity and ran his nails over Taekwoon’s shoulders. Taekwoon hissed and put his arms around Hakyeon’s body, pulling him closer. It was obvious Taekwoon was close. His voice reaching higher octaves.

Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon’s hair tight between his fingers and pulled. Then brought his mouth to Taekwoon’s neck biting down hard.

“Ah…” Taekwoon grunted into Hakyeon’s ear and snapped his hips once more before reaching his release, his body stuttering.

They lay together in a daze, hazy in their post orgasmic state. Hakyeon could still feel Taekwoon spilling what was left inside of him and it made Hakyeon’s length twitch curiously. But there was no way either of them could have another round. They were both completely spent.

Hakyeon winced after Taekwoon pulled out. Collapsing on the bed beside him, stomach down. Hakyeon was breathless, still frozen.

He looked over at Taekwoon who had his eyes pinned shut. Mouth open sucking in gasps of air. Skin moist with sweat. His lips were shiny and pulled into a pout squished between his cheeks. Taekwoon’s whole body just looked and screamed sex.

Hakyeon stared at the ceiling for a few moments before chuckling, a big grin spread across his face. He had scored. He had scored _big_ time.


	4. Patience (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon agrees to join Jaehwan and Wonshik. But all he really wants is Taekwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just as a warning there is slight dubcon but not enough to put as a warning since all parties technically agree. There is also a little bit of M/M/M in this chapter but again not enough to put as a tag. This chapter was longer than expected and there was a little bit more emotions between the characters than I wanted but what's done is done. But please don't misunderstand. This is just a chapter to build up the plot and is still very much a Neo fic. Also I apologize if this feels rushed or if there are any mistakes. My laptop crashed on me and I lost everything so I had to write my story on another platform and it was very difficult. :'( once again I apologize for the quality of this chapter and hope it doesn't turn any one off from reading this fic but it was needed to get the plot started.

It had been two days since Hakyeon had left Taekwoon’s place. Which meant a whole two days spent with a huge grin plastered onto his face. Not even the long cab ride home at dawn back to his own apartment took the smile off his face. Not even when he had to limp up the stairs, hitting his bruised hip onto the railing. Hakyeon was utterly infatuated.

After Hakyeon had cleaned himself off and gotten dressed, Taekwoon had agreed to his little arrangement. Taekwoon would give Hakyeon money or gifts in exchange for sex and company. Hakyeon didn’t even have to convince him. He was game, and Hakyeon could only think it was fate that two of them met at this point.

Before he had left the apartment, Taekwoon held out a wad of cash for Hakyeon to take and even called and paid for his cab ride home. Let’s just say the amount he had received would be enough to cover his month’s rent.

They had exchanged numbers before Hakyeon left and he was impatiently waiting for the other to text him. He was desperate to know what Taekwoon held in store for him next and he groaned in pleasure at the thought.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jaehwan waved a hand in front of Hakyeon’s face still sipping at his smoothie.

"Ah…nothing. Sorry. What were you saying?" Hakyeon shook himself and took a sip of his tea. It was becoming a regular tradition for him and Jaehwan to meet every Sunday at this little restaurant on Main Street.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, "What on earth has you zoning out? You’ve been staring off into space sighing like a lovesick teenage girl for the past ten minutes. It’s damn creepy."

Hakyeon set his tea down and moved closer to make sure no one else was in ear shot,

"I met someone."

Jaehwan’s eyebrows almost flew off his forehead, "You’ve got a boyfriend and you didn’t even tell me?"

Jaehwan put his hands over his heart in mock hurt and pouted. Hakyeon scoffed,

"You know I don’t do that. I mean I’ve got a new one. And he is _hot_." Realization crossed Jaehwan’s face and he smirked clucking his tongue.

"Ah…so things are going well in sugar daddy land then huh?" Hakyeon winced but smiled back,

"I much prefer the term ‘paid fuck buddy’ but yeah. His name is Taekwoon. He’s really good looking and gave me lots of cash. Don’t even get me started with how amazing he is in the bed-"

"Taekwoon?!" Jung Taekwoon?" Jaehwan interrupted him, smirk disappearing. His loud voice made the waitress look over at them oddly.

"Um…maybe? I didn’t actually ask him what his last name was," Jaehwan starting typing furiously before a phone was shoved into Hakyeon’s face and there was a photo of a man who was undoubtedly Taekwoon, standing in front of a large building, sour expression on his face, "…yeah that’s him."

Jaehwan gave Hakyeon a look that could kill, "Hakyeon, he owns practically the most famous luxury brand car company in the whole country. This isn’t like your usual desk worker business man. This guy is fucking _filthy_ rich."

Hakyeon choked on his tea and his eyes widened. He knew Taekwoon had a lot of money. That was a given. But hearing the extent of his wealth was a bit of a shock.

"You sly dog…you have to teach me your tricks." Jaehwan cackled as Hakyeon sputtered.

They called the waitress back over to order a sandwich and she took his and Hakyeon’s order and asked if they would like to split the bill. But Jaehwan interrupted before Hakyeon could answer.

"Just one please, it’s my treat," He winked at Hakyeon and took out his wallet, showing a huge amount of bills spilling out the sides. Hakyeon looked at him quizzically and Jaehwan leaned over once the waitress had left, "I’ve gotten myself a new sugar daddy too. His name’s Wonshik. He’s a musician. He writes music for top selling artists during the day and likes a cute pretty boy toy to fuck at night." Jaehwan leaned back in his chair and sipped at his smoothie, smug look on his face.

"You always make me pay for my own food. Are you feeling okay? Jeez, he must be paying you a lot for you to treat me to lunch." Jaehwan twitched somewhat nervously and chuckled,

"Well… it’s not just that. I also actually kind of needed to bribe you…" Hakyeon stayed silent and Jaehwan took that as a cue to continue, "…after I explained to him what it is that I do, he wanted to know a bit more... So I ended up telling him that it was you who introduced me to this lifestyle and…long story short I ended up showing him a picture of you and he offered to pay extra if I could get you to join us." Jaehwan had been rambling by the end of his speech and his face was scrunched up peering through his lashes hopefully. Hakyeon blinked and lost himself in his thoughts, recovering from the surprise and confusion.

"I mean…Jae I’d be happy to do almost anything for you but don’t you think that would be just a little bit awkward for me and you to do stuff together?"

Jaehwan blushed and looked down fidgeting, "I really don’t want to lose him Hakyeon… I know you aren’t attracted to me but I really need the money…"

Hakyeon’s shoulders drooped, yes Jaehwan would need the money. He lived alone with his brother in a small apartment barely able to pay the rent. He was struggling to make ends meet working shit jobs his whole life, so Hakyeon let Jaehwan in to his secret world of using rich men for their money and they both had become even closer, bonding over this activity that they shared, "…please…can you just think of someone else? I’ll even do your laundry…" Hakyeon smiled fondly at Jaehwan and put his hands over his.

"I don’t need to think of someone else Jae, you’re attractive just the way you are…I just don’t want you to feel weird around me, you’re the only friend I have... And thanks for the offer but you are horrid at folding clothes." Hakyeon tried to lighten up the mood by cracking a joke and it worked. Jaehwan giggled with him, looking sheepish.

"So will you?" Jaehwan bit his lip putting his hands together in silent prayer. Hakyeon paused for a few moments as he weighed the pros and cons. Some extra cash definitely wouldn’t hurt. He sighed,

"How much is he willing to pay us exactly?" Jaehwan’s face lit up immediately and he reached grabbing Hakyeon’s hand like an excited child.

"He said he would pay us each five hundred for the night and that we don’t have to do anything we aren’t comfortable with."

That was a given, Hakyeon thought. You’re already not supposed to make people do what they don’t want to. But Wonshik was paying for their services, so in a way the words were generous.

Hakyeon groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, he hoped it wouldn’t be too difficult to plan this meeting around Taekwoon.

"I don’t know when Taekwoon will call, but I hope you know I can’t ditch on Taekwoon for you guys. You’ll have to wait for a day when I’m not busy."

Jaehwan seemed to ponder over this for a moment before holding up his finger and getting his phone out. He tapped on his phone for a few minutes before turning his attention back to Hakyeon.

"Would tonight be okay?" Jaehwan asked putting his phone into his back pocket.

Hakyeon checked his watch. It was still pretty early in the afternoon. He needed to buy cat food.

"I guess... Would you pick me up from my place later then?"

Jaehwan nodded, "Wonshik said he will send a car for us. I’ll get picked up first and we will stop at your place around seven if that’s okay."

"Yeah that’s fine." Hakyeon said.

They waited for their sandwiches to arrive and ate while talking some more about Taekwoon and Wonshik and also the plans for later in the evening. Hakyeon’s stomach was curling a little but he didn’t know why. Possibly because he would have to see his best and only friend naked later. It isn’t that Jaehwan had a bad body it was just… because he was _Jaehwan_. A friend and nothing more. If this ruined their friendship by making it awkward Hakyeon was going to be livid.

 

The two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Hakyeon stopped at the grocery store picking up some eggs, milk, and cat food with some of the money Taekwoon gave him. It was a short walk home but felt a lot longer with the limp Hakyeon was still carrying. The plastic bags were digging into his scraped wrists as well making his face heat up at the memory of Taekwoon’s belt tugging at his skin with every thrust- Hakyeon shook his head willing the memory to leave. It wouldn’t look good to be sporting a hard on down the street.

Hakyeon finally reached his apartment door and took out his keys, once inside he was greeted by a white ball of fur in the entrance way.

"Hello Sierra." He cooed and gave his cat some pats on the head before taking his groceries to the table. He opened a can of cat food and put it in the bowl for Sierra to eat.

"Good girl." Sierra purred and happily ate away as Hakyeon flopped down onto the couch. He knew he wouldn’t have any energy to cook dinner so he called and ordered delivery, knowing it would take about an hour to get to his door. He turned the tv onto some crime drama and he covered himself with the knit blanket on the back of the couch. He felt his eyes drooping and let himself fall asleep, dreaming of broad hands on his body and a cold gaze on his face.

 

Hakyeon later awoke with a start, hearing a knock on his door. He scrambled and jumped up, falling in the process. When he opened his door he was greeted face to face with his Chinese food. He paid and took the food to the coffee table, checking the time. Five o’clock. He had just two hours until tonight. His stomach churned, nervous all over again.

It shouldn’t be a big deal. He’s had sex plenty of times with plenty of people. It just felt different somehow. Jaehwan felt like a brother to him. He’d never really looked at Jaehwan in a sexual way before. He had also never performed sexual acts with two people at the same time. He chalked it up to new experiences giving him butterflies.

He stared down at his food but his appetite was long gone. He couldn’t eat while nervous. He packed up the food and put it in the fridge deciding to eat it as leftovers.

He walked into his room and made his way over to the bathroom in the back corner. He looked in the mirror and scrunched his nose in distaste. His skin was slightly sweaty, shirt sticking to his back. His hair was also greasy and sticking up in weird places from his nap. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Oh screw it." He turned the shower on and took off his clothes. He washed his hair with flowery shampoo and used his favorite body wash. He let the water run over him, washing off the soapy water and letting his muscles relax with the heat. He shaved his legs to make them look more appealing and exfoliated his skin. Once he stepped out he used his razor to shave his face and put on some face cream, styling his hair so it could dry the way he liked it. He quickly brushed his teeth and felt brand new and refreshed. Cleaning himself up always boosted his confidence.

He made his way over to the closet and picked out a simple black long sleeved shirt and some jeans. He put them on and tugged his shirt over his head. He felt something brush against his legs and looked down to see Sierra staring up at him expectantly. He smiled and picked her up in his arms. She snuggled against his chest and purred when Hakyeon scratched behind her ears.

"Sometimes I wish _I_ was a cat." Hakyeon spoke to himself grumpily. He padded into the living room with Sierra still in his arms. The clock on the wall read six. One more hour.

He put Sierra on the couch and walked over to the fridge.

"If I’m gonna fuck my best friend I better get drunk first." Hakyeon grabbed a beer and started chugging it. Alcohol was always a great way to get rid of his jitters.

Hakyeon walked around the house cleaning here and there, listening to music while drinking to pass the time. It seemed to fly by and his phone tinged notifying him of a text.

It simply read ‘here’ and Hakyeon didn’t need to check to see who it was from. He felt another wave of anxiety even through the fuzz of the alcohol and he pouted to himself while topping off Sierra’s bowl once again before leaving. He locked the door behind himself and stumbled just slightly down the steps coming across a black car on the road. He pulled the back door open and was met by Jaehwan who gave a wobbly smile. He appeared to be nervous too. Hakyeon was glad he wasn’t the only one.

"Hey." Jaehwan greeted. Hakyeon gave him a tight lipped smile and they sped off.

The car ride was long and awkward. It was the first time Hakyeon had ever felt _shy_ with Jaehwan. The first time he had ever felt embarrassed by the others presence. It was a weird feeling. But they were pulling up to a driveway and it was too late to turn back.

The driver let them out of the car and left them to walk up the driveway together. Jaehwan held the door open for Hakyeon and let him step inside first. It was a spacious house. The living room had a nice fireplace and a long set of stairs led to the upper part of the house. It wasn’t as fancy looking as Taekwoon’s place but it was definitely a lot bigger.

Jaehwan removed his shoes and Hakyeon followed, doing the same.

"Would you like some wine?" Jaehwan tossed the question over his shoulder heading to what Hakyeon presumed was the kitchen.

"Please." He answered and followed his friend through the house. The kitchen was cozy and had a large island in the middle. Jaehwan already had a glass poured for him and he slid it across the table.

"Thanks." Hakyeon muttered. Jaehwan left the bottle on the table knowing Hakyeon well enough to know that he would be needing more than one glass. It made a twisted smile reach Hakyeon’s face.

"He calls when he’s ready." Jaehwan spoke sipping at his own glass. Hakyeon didn’t answer, just nodded in acknowledgment. He took in his friend’s appearance. He looked good. He had a loose white t shirt and a black jacket on top completed with black jeans. They made his legs look nice. He had gelled his hair into a part, lots of volume on top. To look good for Wonshik no doubt. He had never seen him dolled up for one of his ‘clients’ before. He cleaned up well.

The two of them stood on opposite ends of the kitchen sipping at their wine. The silence was deafening. Hakyeon cleared his throat on occasion, tapping his fingers against the table to at least create a little bit of sound between them. He wanted to know what was going on in Jaehwan’s head. Wanted to know if he felt the same way he did, worried about their friendship being at stake. Maybe he was only thinking about the money. Hakyeon didn’t really know because Jaehwan wasn’t _saying_ anything. He was never this quiet.

Jaehwan hadn’t yet looked at him. He was on his third glass of wine, staring at his feet, shuffling them looking almost twice as nervous as Hakyeon.

Hakyeon felt his motherly instincts kicked in and opened his mouth to say something but Jaehwan’s phone was beeping.

Jaehwan peered at the message and stuck his glass on the counter top, hitting it just slight of too hard.

"He’s ready. You can just…follow me." Jaehwan made a jerky movement with his hand and walked out of the kitchen. Hakyeon followed as Jaehwan led them up the stairs. Their footsteps were heavy walking up each step with a feeling of dread. Hakyeon linked Jaehwan's fingers with his own and gave a squeeze of reassurance.

Jaehwan led them down a long hallway once at the top of the second floor and led them to a bright red door at the very end. He tapped his knuckles against the frame and waited. Hakyeon could hear his own heartbeat loud in his ears.

The door finally opened and a man with black hair, white skin, and a black robe greeted them, smile relaxed. He put an arm against the door,

"You must be Hakyeon. I’m Wonshik. It’s nice to finally meet you." His voice was deep and he was very attractive. Jaehwan had scored big time as well it seemed. Hakyeon would’ve been happy to be servicing Wonshik any other time. But with Jaehwan with him it was a big game changer.

Wonshik looked over at Jaehwan and carded his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair, "Hello to you too babe."

Jaehwan’s ears turned pink before he quietly spoke, "Hello sir."

 _Sir_. Hakyeon filed that in the back of his mind.

Wonshik moved to the side and waved his arm towards the room.

"Make yourself at home. Get comfortable. Don’t mind me." Wonshik walked over to his bed. It was large and would undoubtedly hold three people. But how exactly did he want to do this? Hakyeon wished he and Jaehwan could’ve discussed it more in the kitchen.

Wonshik sat down in the middle of the bed with his legs spread. His whole aura screamed calm and it was a strong contrast to Jaehwan’s uptight energy. Hakyeon was grateful.

Jaehwan had moved to the foot of the bed just standing there so Hakyeon stepped beside him, not knowing what exactly he was to do.

But that question was answered when Wonshik spoke up, twirling a finger, "Give me a spin would you? The both of you."

Hakyeon and Jaehwan obeyed. Both showing themselves off, then turning to face the front again.

Wonshik hummed, "You both can come here now." He patted the bed and moved his legs, making room to situate them both comfortably.

Jaehwan moved first, familiar territory and Hakyeon followed in his lead until they were both kneeling between Wonshik’s legs, thighs touching each other’s. Wonshik looked over Hakyeon’s body and smiled,

"You look very pretty Hakyeon. Even better in person than in pictures. Look at him babe. Doesn’t he look pretty?" Wonshik turned his attention to Jaehwan who in turn looked to Hakyeon but only slightly,

"…yes sir."

"Tell him then." Jaehwan bit his lip looking down at the bed embarrassed and whispered, "You look very pretty Hakyeon."

Hakyeon’s breath hitched but not in a good way and he looked back down to Wonshik. Wonshik’s eyebrow raised, "Don’t you think you should say thank you to him Hakyeon? He gave you a compliment."

Hakyeon swallowed. So Wonshik was one of these types of guys. He sighed and tilted his eyes to Jaehwan’s, "Thank you…"

Wonshik hummed in content and moved to pull at the knot on his rob. He rested back against the bed and freed his cock.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan both watched, throats dry as Wonshik started to stroke himself, almost as if the two weren’t even there. Wonshik gave a sigh and reached out to Jaehwan.

"You can start babe, show him how it’s done." Jaehwan let out a shaky breath but obediently moved forward licking Wonshik from base to tip. Hakyeon watched, eyes fixated on Jaehwan’s tongue running over Wonshik’s length. It was amazing to see his loud obnoxious friend be completely at someone else’s control. Wonshik beckoned Hakyeon with his fingers and he moved quickly, eager. Wonshik pet Hakyeon’s hair almost lovingly. Weird.

"You can join him." Wonshik’s deep voice hit Hakyeon’s ears.

He bent down with Jaehwan at his side. Jaehwan was giving small kitten licks to Wonshik’s base, so Hakyeon leaned over and swallowed the tip of Wonshik’s length, suckling lightly. Wonshik sighed and rubbed his hands over both of their heads, letting it continue for a few moments before he pulled them both off harshly by the hair.

Jaehwan gasped but Hakyeon remained stoic, used to that kind of pain.

"You’re both doing well. Babe, I want you to undress for me." Wonshik ordered.

Jaehwan hesitated but brought up shaky hands to take off his jacket and shirt. Pale skin making an appearance. He looked into Hakyeon’s eyes for a split second and blushed, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off his legs. He was hard. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers but Wonshik stopped him,

"That’s good enough babe. You can help Hakyeon with his now."

Jaehwan gulped and Hakyeon could hear it. They both turned to face each other and Jaehwan paused building up his nerves.

He slowly brought his hands to the hem of Hakyeon’s shirt, hands trembling now. Sweat ran over Jaehwan’s face as he pulled Hakyeon’s shirt over his head. _Wrong_. Jaehwan looked over Hakyeon’s stomach, hands no longer moving and Wonshik cleared his throat urging Jaehwan to continue.

Jaehwan let out a shaky breath, air brushing Hakyeon’s bangs. He reached down and with a little struggle unzipped Hakyeon’s jeans. Hakyeon held in a grimace but helped Jaehwan pushing the fabric off his legs. _This was so wrong_.

They were both hard, facing each other on their knees and Hakyeon wasn’t sure how he should feel.

"Babe, I want you to kiss Hakyeon for me. Can you do that?" Jaehwan’s face flushed even more than before at Wonshik’s request. But none the less he muttered a quiet ‘yes sir’ for him and he moved closer to Hakyeon. _This felt so right with Taekwoon_.

Hakyeon could feel Jaehwan’s breath on his lips just a small distance from each other almost sharing their air. They had both started panting in nervousness. It was confusing. Hakyeon watched as Jaehwan’s gaze fell on his lips and flickered back up to his eyes. Hakyeon swallowed and felt his eyes flutter, waiting for Jaehwan to take the initiative.

It was just a slight brush, but their lips finally touched in a gentle kiss. Jaehwan pulled away and looked in Hakyeon’s eyes again to see if it was okay. His lips were soft just like Taekwoon's.

Hakyeon pressed forward this time. Bringing their lips back together. For a while they just gave each other light pecks getting used to the feeling of each other’s lips.

Jaehwan put his arms around Hakyeon’s waist and all Hakyeon could think was, _Taekwoon as_ he tangled his fingers into Jaehwan's hair, tongue asking for entrance. Jaehwan's tongue met his and the kiss became heated.

They backed away from each other for a second to see Wonshik touching himself while watching. Wonshik smirked.

"Touch each other." He laid where he was and watched as Hakyeon and Jaehwan put on a show for him. Jaehwan rubbed his hands over Hakyeon's side, squeezing his ass.

Hakyeon resumed kissing Jaehwan and moaned into his mouth as he thought of doing this with Taekwoon. He could even hear Taekwoon's soft voice in his ears. He trailed his hand down Jaehwan’s front and stroked him through his boxers. It was intoxicating. The feeling almost taboo.

Jaehwan gasped and tugged him closer, pressing their bodies together when a beeping sound echoed throughout the room.

They pulled away from each other and looked around the room confused, minds still clouded from arousal. Hakyeon had a sudden epiphany and realised it was his phone.

He jumped up to pull his phone out of his jean pocket and surely enough there was a new message.

 

Hakyeon's eyes and mouth both opened wide in shock and pure happiness.

 

 _Taekwoon_.

 


	5. Taekwoon the Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon and Hakyeon meet again at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's just a short one. But wow. Two chapters in one day?! This one just came right out of me. This chapter is a little more from Taekwoons point of view. Im worried the story seems rushed but I don't want to add too much detail to over do what isn't necessary either. Hopefully this chapter is showing a slow progression in Hakyeon and Taekwoon's relationship. That's what I was aiming for anyhow. Fun fact: the food they eat in this chapter was also the same foods that me and my bf ate in a restaurant in Korea when he proposed. ^-^ another fun fact: Hakyeon's cat is named after my best friend Sierra.

Taekwoon sat in front of his tv twiddling his thumbs. The past two days he had come home from work in the evening and sat on the couch having movie marathons by himself having takeout, too lazy to cook. It was late, just past seven thirty.

He wanted to apologize to Hakyeon. He should've apologized the other day but felt too awkward to do it. He wasn't good with words. He knew it was more Hakyeon's fault for seducing him but he didn't mean to be so rough with the poor tanned skin man. Alcohol was really not Taekwoon's best friend. He was a light weight and tended to let his guard down while he drank. Doing whatever he pleased without thinking of the consequences. He remembered agreeing to Hakyeon's deal and that really was fine with him. He was lonely and didn't want to admit to it. But he remembered securing Hakyeon's wrists onto his bedframe, and also remembered Hakyeon scrubbing at them before he left, skin raw and limping out the door. Taekwoon didn't even think he would do something like that.

He blushed embarrassed with himself. He stood, still in his pajamas and fluffy sweater and went to the kitchen for his phone. He sent a quick text, hoping it wasn't too late at night to be messaging Hakyeon.

-From Taekwoon: Come over?

Taekwoon let his anxiety wash over him seeing his fingers twitch. He was such a sad excuse of a man. Getting nervous over sending someone a text was pathetic and he hated himself for it.

He walked to his closet and picked out a pair of jeans to throw on and he left the apartment. He needed to go for a drive. He was getting antsy not doing anything useful the past few days. He went down to the parking garage and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and found a new message from Hakyeon.

-From Hakyeon: Can u come get me??

Taekwoon felt his heart jump. He was happy he wasn't rejected but now he would have to come face to face with Hakyeon while sober. There was honestly no winning when it came to being nervous. He really wasn't good with people. He swallowed and got into one of his cars and pulled off onto the street. Hakyeon sent him an address to get picked up at and he tried to get there as fast as he could, hoping Hakyeon wasn't waiting out in the cold.

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon waited outside of Wonshik's house on the road. He really needed to get away from there. He just couldn't do it...not with Jaehwan and he was so thankful that Taekwoon had interrupted. Jaehwan had looked a little bit upset as Hakyeon got dressed and Hakyeon apologized saying he would have to leave.  But he would just give him a proper apology later. Jaehwan would understand.

Hakyeon saw a red car pull up a little bit ahead of him, and then back up. The window rolled down and Hakyeon saw it was Taekwoon sitting in the drivers side.

"Oh it's you. You're driving a different car today." Hakyeon smiled brightly and opened the door hopping in. Taekwoon hummed and drove off, back in the direction of his apartment.

"Was that your house?" Taekwoon had asked so quietly Hakyeon almost didn't hear him.

"Oh...no that was just...a friend's house. I would kill to have a place like that." Hakyeon shivered trying to will the memory away of Wonshik and Jaehwan. Taekwoon had been observing him out of the corner of his eye and turned the heat up in the car making Hakyeon sigh in relief. It was getting colder outside with fall approaching.

Taekwoon had planned to drive back to his apartment so he and Hakyeon could talk there but Hakyeon's stomach growled noisily in the car. Hakyeon shrunk in his seat and held his stomach, wishing he had eaten that Chinese food.

Taekwoon instead, drove farther past his apartment and pulled into the parking lot of a beautiful looking Italian restaurant. He ate shitty takeout pizza earlier for dinner and wanted a proper meal anyways. He hopped out of the car and Hakyeon followed, confused.

"What are we doing here?" Hakyeon looked around but didn't recognize the place.

"Eating." Taekwoon replied simply and walked towards the building. Hakyeon trailed behind him and walked inside. Warm air once again hit his face. It was fairly busy. It looked expensive too. A number of scents reached Hakyeon's nose and he was suddenly very happy to be there. His stomach reminded him of his hunger and he hoped no other people could hear. He didn't need to suffer through anymore embarrassment.

Hakyeon saw Taekwoon speaking to a waiter a few steps away and they were then being led farther into the back of the restaurant to a private table, separated from the rest of the restaurant by a sliding glass door. Hakyeon had always wanted to sit in one of these private rooms before. It made him feel important.

They sat down on leather cushions in silence for a while before Hakyeon noticed something odd.

"They didn't even give us menus? So much for a five star restaurant." One side of Taekwoon's mouth lifted just slightly seemingly amused by Hakyeon's comment.

"They serve us a full course meal. The food is already chosen." Hakyeon's mouth formed an o-shape and he nodded in understanding. He really liked hearing Taekwoon's voice. He looked so scary yet his voice was smooth and high like a bell. It was oddly charming and suited him well.

The waiter came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses and he set them on the table before telling them he would return with the appetizers. Hakyeon took his glass eagerly and poured one for himself and held the bottle out to Taekwoon. Taekwoon squinted.

"I'm okay." he murmered. Hakyeon tilted his head,

"You're still okay to drive after one glass." Taekwoon shook his head.

"No...I'm," he sighed, "I'm not so good at dealing with my drinks," he paused, "and actually I wanted to meet with you to apologize for the other night. It was rude of me to be so...alcohol just makes me do stuff..." he trailed off and blushed making a movement with his hand.

Hakyeon had never had someone apologize to him before, it was just weird. He shook his head to reassure Taekwoon,

"That's the nature of our agreement. Anything you want to do to me is fine. And actually I liked it. I was waiting for you to call."

Hakyeon's eyes grew dark as he spoke. He didn't even have to play up an act for Taekwoon since he really was physically attracted to the man. It was a nice change being genuine for once. Taekwoon looked away from his heated gaze and the waiter showed up with their appetizers. A cauliflower puree was put in front of them in small bowls and Hakyeon immediately ate it up licking the access from the spoon.

They were then served asparagus with some mashed potatoes and red sauce, spicy spaghetti, then chicken perfectly cooked with some zucchini and squash, they were last served the dessert. There was a small piece of cake on the plate with little chocolates and some pina colada in a shot glass on the side. They had both eaten every last bite and were completely stuffed.

"God I didn't know asparagus could taste that good!" Hakyeon slumped and rubbed his stomach. Taekwoon watched with growing concern as Hakyeon finished off his last glass of wine effectively finishing off the whole bottle. Hakyeon had a blush across his cheeks and he felt pleasantly buzzed. Maybe a little on the drunk side but it felt good.

"You drank a lot." Taekwoon stated the obvious.

"Yeah. I needed it. I had one heck of a night." Taekwoon didn't question him. He slid open the door and waved a waiter down to get the bill. Hakyeon couldn't hear how much it was but he noticed Taekwoon pass several hundred dollars over, telling the man to keep the change.

Taekwoon had managed to get Hakyeon to tell him his address while stumbling out the door receiving odd looks from people that had Taekwoon's cheeks burning. He hated when people stared.

He helped Hakyeon into his car and shut the door getting into the drivers side and put Hakyeon's address into the GPS. He pulled away and headed towards Hakyeon's apartment, turning the heat up once more.

They pulled on to a busy bridge and there was a lot of traffic but it was moving steadily. Taekwoon sighed. He wished he lived somewhere smaller, less busy, he just wanted privacy living in a quiet peaceful place. Instead he was surrounded by people. The city was too loud and it bothered him immensely.

Suddenly Taekwoon flinched. Hakyeon's hand was rubbing lightly on his upper thigh and he was staring at Taekwoon biting his lip. Taekwoon looked down at Hakyeon's hand but quickly put his eyes back on the road.

Hakyeon had done this before. Had a man buy him a nice dinner and he gave him his 'reward' later in the car out of obligation. But with Taekwoon he actually  _wanted_ to do it. He could feel the wine clouding up his system and it helped with his confidence. He moved his hand onto Taekwoon's growing bulge and stared up at his face.

"Hak-Hakyeon don't I'm driving." He took a hand off the wheel and tried to push Hakyeon's hands away while keeping his eyes ahead. They were trapped in the middle lane and Taekwoon had nowhere to pull over. They would have a rather embarrassing story to explain if they crashed.

Hakyeon was insistant and he unzipped Taekwoon's jeans easily with Taekwoon too concentrated on his driving to push him away.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." Hakyeon slurred and took Taekwoon out of his jeans. Taekwoon was trying to slow down his breaths and keep the car steady.

His hand faltered on the wheel for a split second veering slightly off into the next lane before he quickly snapped it back. Hakyeon was licking the precome off of Taekwoon's cock and dragging his tongue along the side. Taekwoon breathed a heavy sigh and managed to push Hakyeon's head away. Hakyeon went easily humming and licking at his lips.

"mmm...you taste good," Taekwoon choked and felt sweat roll down his neck. Hakyeon giggled and leaned his head onto the window, "maybe we can continue later then, I need to pay you back for saving me, and for dinner too. Thank you for that by the way." Hakyeon's eyes were closed and he was mumbling.

"Save you?" Taekwoon tucked himself back into his jeans and couldn't deny he was curious. He heard Hakyeon complaining earlier, but now with the other drunk, Taekwoon thought he would feel more comfortable explaining.

Hakyeon scoffed. "Wonshik tried to make me fuck Jaehwan. I mean I could really use the cash but I deserved a lot more than five hundred dollars to fuck my best friend. He didn't even pay me half before I left, even though I had already touched them both and everything. What a waste."

Taekwoon didn't know who Hakyeon was talking about but he did hear the part about money.

"You need money?" Taekwoon looked over at Hakyeon.

"Everyone needs money. And I mostly did it for Jaehwan. He needs extra money to pay rent and his sugar daddy wanted me to join them. And hey isn't that word stupid? 'sugar daddy' that sounds so damn weird to me. I hate it."

Hakyeon spent the rest of the drive complaining about Wonshik, slurring every word and had explained in far too much detail what he made him and Jaehwan do to each other. It got Taekwoon wondering how many times Hakyeon had done something he didn't want to just for some quick cash. It was an uncomfortable thought.

It wasn't long until they were pulling up to Hakyeon's apartment complex and Taekwoon turned to look at him, "You don't have to do stuff like that. You can just ask me. I thought that's why you wanted to do this 'thing' in the first place." Taekwoon didn't wait for Hakyeon to answer. He stepped out of the car and opened up the passenger door for Hakyeon, helping him out.

They made it up Hakyeon's steps with Taekwoon holding onto Hakyeon's arm keeping him from falling. Hakyeon started to unlock his door and Taekwoon pulled out his wallet slipping some cash into the back of the other's pockets.

Hakyeon turned around and smirked, "If you wanted to touch me Taekwoon all you had to do was ask." He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Goodnight Hakyeon." Taekwoon turned to leave but Hakyeon stumbled forward catching Taekwoon's sweater with his fingers.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to come inside so we could continue where we left off." Taekwoon sucked his lip between his teeth raking his eyes down Hakyeon's body. It was an appealing suggestion. It really was. Hakyeon was without a doubt a very good looking man. He looked even better right now, flushed and hair a bit ruffled. But Taekwoon shook his head.

"Another time. You drank a lot and you should sleep."

Hakyeon pouted but stumbled inside his door before hiccupping, "Text me."

Taekwoon stood there even after Hakyeon had closed his door. He was glad he had messaged him. Despite all his nerves telling him not to he did it in the end and it wasn't bad at all. It was interesting walking a drunk Hakyeon up the stairs but it hadn't been _bad_. Taekwoon shook his head and touched his mouth. Taekwoon let out a breath he had been holding. Had he smiled? That was new.

Taekwoon really didn't like people, but maybe some people, he thought as he drove home, maybe some people weren't so bad.


	6. Tea shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the shitty quality. Not so happy with this one because it was kind of rushed. I decided to cut this chapter off short instead of writing a super long one because I've been busy recently. But anyways thank you for all the love this story has gotten so far. At this rate I'd love to make it a goal of over 100 kudos by the end of this story. We've got a ways to go yet. Hope this chapter can give you just a little satisfaction while you wait for the next. I promise to make the next one better. xx

Hakyeon woke up the next Monday morning with a pounding headache. He groaned and sat up in bed rubbing his temples. He really should know better by now to not drink so much. He was starting to think he had a slight drinking problem. He flopped back onto the bed and sighed, mentally trying to calm his nauseous stomach.

Hakyeon could hear little footsteps padding into the room before Sierra was jumping up onto the bed crying for food.

"Nghn." Hakyeon pat Sierra's head then stretched, tossing the blankets off of himself following Sierra to the kitchen. He topped up her bowl and opened the fridge taking out the leftover Chinese, deciding it would do his hangover some good to have some greasy food. He took some pills while he was up to soothe his head.

He sat on the couch watching some tv while finishing off his food, settling his stomach. All the while thinking about what he would do for the day. Hakyeon figured he needed to find a hobby. Maybe candle making? Hakyeon laughed at himself, thinking that would be a strange hobby for a man.

Once he was done he threw out the empty food containers and walked back into his bedroom to take a shower. He stood under the water for a long time letting hot water turn his skin pink.

After shutting the water off he headed into his bedroom, towel drying his hair and choosing some comfortable clothes to wear for the day. He decided on his old jeans from yesterday and a black hoodie to keep him warm from the chilly weather. He hissed throwing it over his head, fabric scraping his raw skin.

After he was dressed Hakyeon sauntered over to his balcony and took a look outside. It was sunny for once. Still cold but sunny nonetheless. He breathed in the fresh air and was happily pleased to smell someone smoking on the balcony above. He had always liked the smell of cigarettes. Plus it reminded him of Taekwoon.

Since he had nothing to do Hakyeon decided to throw on a jacket and go for a walk. The weather would soon turn dreary so Hakyeon thought it was better to catch some fresh air while he could before he was stuck inside the whole season.

He headed out the door and walked along the sidewalk, his feet taking him down a familiar route over to Main Street. He wasn't hungry but decided some tea wouldn't be so bad.

By the time he got inside he was freezing cold. He ended up walking over to the little restaurant he and Jaehwan were at yesterday afternoon and smiled, seeing the familiar face that served him every time he showed up.

The waitress smiled at him while putting down her tray, "Hello, the usual?"

Hakyeon smiled back. "Please."  They both walked to the till together and Hakyeon reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He heard a small tap behind him and looked down, where a wad of cash ended up after falling out of his pocket.

Hakyeon chuckled fondly in suprise, "Looks like I owe Taekwoon big next time I see him." He handed the waitress some money and sat down at his usual table. He thought about Taekwoon and how he had helped him home last night. He didn't know what he should do to thank him. A blowjob would be good Hakyeon thought to himself. He was also grateful that he had saved him from Wonshik and Jae-

"Jaehwan." Hakyeon remembered how he had left Jaehwan last night. He had a sad pleading look on his face as Hakyeon got dressed and was calling out his name when he had ran out the door to meet Taekwoon.

He took out his phone and sent him a quick text, knowing he needed to properly apologize for the other night. He hoped Jaehwan wouldn't be too upset with him.

 

-From Hakyeon: Meet at our usual place??

 

He set his phone down just as the waitress was coming back with his tea.

"Enjoy!" Hakyeon thanked her and lightly sipped at it, thankful to have something warm down his throat.

 

 

 

He saved the rest of his tea, playing games on his phone hoping Jaehwan would text back and they could have a drink together. But still after ten minutes he got no reply. Hakyeon frowned and looked at his messages but the message had definitely been sent. Maybe Jaehwan was busy.

The door chimed and Hakyeon turned around in his seat to see Jaehwan walking in, looking around until their eyes both met. He passed the tables and chairs filled with other customers and loudly plopped down into the chair across from Hakyeon. He looked bad. Not just physically. Hakyeon could see a dark look in Jaehwan's eyes and he was looking at Hakyeon in a way that he never had before. It was terrifying.

Hakyeon swallowed and felt his pulse pick up. "Hey Jae... how are you?"

Jaehwan didn't answer, it was silent. He just sat there staring. Hakyeon tried one more time clearing his throat, "Listen I know your probably mad...but I can explain-"

"Mad? Mad doesn't even begin to cover it Hakyeon." Jaehwan snapped. His tone filled with animosity. His breathing had gotten heavier and he seemed to be seething with anger. Hakyeon's eyebrows furrowed. He knew Jaehwan would more than likely be a little upset but this was far beyond what he had been expecting

 "...Jae, I told you I couldn't ditch Taekwoon for you guys. I'm sorry but he had finally texted me back and I had to go meet with him. You don't have to get mad, its not a big deal. I can just come over another time."

Jaehwan's jaw clenched, "Wonshik was so pissed he kicked me out Hakyeon." Jaehwan was hissing through his teeth, "how do you expect me to be able to pay rent if he's not giving me money anymore."

Hakyeon frowned, "Jae it's not my fault. And why would he kick you out that doesn't make any sense, just text him and tell him I'll come over another time."

Hakyeon had never seen Jaehwan like this. Bubbly, friendly, happy Jaehwan didn't even seem to exist at that moment.

"Hakyeon, the deal was I get you to join us or I could go find someone else to mooch off of. Those were his words exactly and I trusted you. How could you just get up and walk out like that?" Jaehwan's voice was rising in volume and people had started looking.

Hakyeon looked around at the other customers apologetically and inched closer to Jaehwan, lowering his voice, "Jae, I'm sorry. But I really had no idea that he would just cut you off like that. You should've told me."

Jaehwan laughed but it wasn't because he found anything funny, it was more out of self pity, "You have to wonder why I didn't tell you," Jaehwan's eyes were beginning to look red and watery, "he was bored of me Hakyeon. As if I wasn't already embarrassed enough asking you to do that for me how could I tell you how desperate I was?" Jaehwan couldn't seem to bring his voice level down and people were now murmuring.

"Jaehwan... I didn't know okay? I'm really sorry. But can't you find someone else?" Jaehwan ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"How am I supposed to find someone else that makes that much money Hakyeon? Or not just that, how am I supposed to find someone who even _wants_ to give me that kind of money. I'm not like you. I don't live alone able to spend money like I please. I looked forever to find Wonshik and nobody else was interested. He gave me just enough for me and my brother to get by and it was by some miracle that I was able to come across him."

Hakyeon bit his lip, looking down at his lap, "Jae... lower your voice. Maybe if we try we _can_ find you someone else. I just don't think you should get so mad at me for this when I didn't even-" Hakyeon felt lukewarm water covering him from head to toe. Jaehwan had thrown his tea right in his face, standing up and looming over Hakyeon.

The rest of the people in the restaurant gasped then went silent, staring at the spectacle.

"Fuck you Hakyeon. Your not some goddamn angel. Why don't you take responsibly for once and accept the fact that sometimes things can be your fault!"

Hakyeon was speechless and watched as Jaehwan stormed out of the restaurant. He sat staring at the door feeling tea soak into his shoes.

He felt tears sting at his eyes and felt the embarrassment creep into his body as the people around him continued to point and stare. Hakyeon stood refusing to let people see him cry and left the restaurant, clothes sticking to his body covered in his favorite warm drink which he was sure would now serve as a bad memory.

He walked home with people giving him weird looks. Hakyeon could only imagine what he looked like. It was perfectly sunny out and his hair and clothes were drenched.

He walked up the stairs into his apartment with heavy feet. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling. He felt a mix of emotions. Sad, angry, sorry, confused, it was a big mess. He had lost Jaehwan but not in the way that he thought. Hakyeon was sure Jaehwan would eventually forgive him. It wasn't entirely Hakyeon's fault. He didn't know Wonshik would cut him off.

Hakyeon let the anger take over instead of sadness, "Why the hell should I feel sorry when he didn't even tell me Wonshik was going to cut him off if it didn't happen?"

Hakyeon flung off his shoes and threw them onto his balcony not caring where they landed, they just needed to dry. He threw off his shirt and jeans in the living room and walked into his room naked. Now even more angry at the thought of taking another shower.

"What a waste of fucking water." He showered once again, this time scrubbing even harder at his already slightly burned skin. He was even more angry that they were fighting over something so stupid.

Hakyeon walked out towel drying himself off for the second time that day and picked out new clothes pulling them on slowly and tiredly almost as if Jaehwan's outburst had made him exhausted.

Hakyeon sighed and walked back to his couch wishing he had just stayed home. Sierra jumped up and cuddled next to Hakyeon stretching out her back. Hakyeon smiled but it was a sad little smile.

"Looks like you're the only friend I've got little missy."

Hakyeon turned on the tv and watched with a bored expression.

"Maybe I _should_ start candle making..." Hakyeon pondered then shook his head. Figuring he just needed a distraction. And if it was a distraction that he needed, he figured only one person would be best suited for the job.

He picked his phone up off the coffee table and texted Taekwoon not knowing what they would do. But anything would be better than sitting at home all day doing nothing.

 

-From Hakyeon: Can I come over? Or can we go out and do something?

 

 

Hakyeon set his phone back down for a few moments and waited until it beeped with a reply from Taekwoon.

 

 

-From Taekwoon: Off work in a few hours. I'll text you.

 

 

Hakyeon bit his lip and smiled. Everything with Taekwoon had gone more than smoothly so far and for the first time he was actually excited to see one of his sugar daddies. Taekwoon was amusing. He seemed all grumpy and pouty but Hakyeon was beginning to think Taekwoon was just shy. He also seemed to enjoy giving out his money which was perfect for Hakyeon's wallet. Taekwoon was also incredibly attractive and Hakyeon was getting impatient waiting to sleep with Taekwoon again. If it was even half as good as it was the first time, Hakyeon would be more than satisfied with that. All he had to do was be patient.


	7. Distraction (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 90 kudos. wow.. At this rate I believe I will reach my goal. Sorry this took so long and sorry if the smut feels a bit rushed, I didn't want to drag it out too long because their are plenty of opportunities for smut in this story trust me. There's only so many different words you can use for writing sex scenes you know? I only went over this chapter twice so there may also be errors. sorry for that as well but hope this chapter is okay. I am decently satisfied with it. Wow look at me saying sorry all the time. The Canadian in me is showing. xx

Being patient and waiting was easier said than done, Hakyeon soon realised. Taekwoon had said he would be done work in a few hours but he never exactly said _how_ many. It left Hakyeon anxiously waiting. There wasn't much to do in his house besides watch tv and play with his cat. Hakyeon was worn out.

He was almost sure that he and Taekwoon would have sex. Even if it wasn't on Taekwoon's mind, Hakyeon was intent on making it happen. He thought it might be good to pretty himself up for the evening but he had already taken two showers and he did _not_  want to take another. Instead he decided to dry shave and make his legs smooth once again, shaving the stuble on his chin in the process. He even gelled his bangs off to the side instead of straight down. He looked good and he knew it.

Hakyeon flaunted his own body in the mirror twisting and twirling, making sure every angle looked just right. He had a game plan in mind and he was hoping it would work. He decided seducing Taekwoon again would be the right approach. Hakyeon was never one for begging. Well in the right situation he was but this time, Hakyeon wanted Taekwoon to be the one who asked for it.

Hakyeon was surprised he was in such a pleasant mood considering he had tea thrown all over him hours earlier. He was sure Jaehwan would be calling to apologize later after he realised his actions were slightly uncalled for. Despite Jaehwan's hostile outburst, he was happy and good hearted by nature. Hakyeon was sure he wouldn't just leave it at that.

He paced around his living room for a few moments thinking of Jaehwan then walked into his room to look at the mess, deciding his room could use a good cleaning, he had the time for it anyways. He found it always cleared his head. Cleaning. He hated the idea of it same as anyone else, but once in a clean space, everything just felt so much more settled. He walked over to his bed taking off the pillow cases and stripping the sheets before taking them over to his laundry room. He also picked up all the dirty clothes off of his floor and put them into the wash along with his sheets. He started a load of laundry and the machine echoed all over his small apartment but he was thankful for the noise. He opened his curtains and shook them, getting the dust off of them and walked over to his desk organizing all of his books in a neat row at the back. His hand paused when he came across his old photo book. Hakyeon looked at it thoughtfully for a moment before picking it up and sitting on the corner of his bed with the book on his lap.

He ran his hand across the cover and opened it to see a photo of himself riding a scooter as a young kid. He smiled at it fondly and flipped through the pages of memories. Pictures of him as a toddler and his graduation photos were scattered all around the pages. He eventually came to a stop, finding a picture of him standing with his parents. He stroked his forefinger over the picture as if he could actually feel his mother directly in front of him.

He missed them a lot. He had been avoiding his parents for years. It's not that he didn't want to see them, he just couldn't. After he had left his home, he moved away by himself to a city two hours away, feeling perfectly prepared to take care of himself. But he had failed all his job interviews and he was disheartened. He didn't want to disappoint his parents. He called them from time to time over the years of course, and they phoned him as well. But after they asked the question, "What are you doing now?" he always had to come up with some kind of excuse to hang up the phone. He absolutely could not tell his parents that he had sex with people for money. And he certainly couldn't tell them the secret he had kept for years, which would be the biggest let down of them all, that he liked men. He had managed to keep it hidden his entire life and he probably wouldn't ever tell them. His parents had never accepted that kind of lifestyle Hakyeon knew. He was sure his mother would have a heart attack if she found out. He was pleased to finally have freedom. He wasn't happy to leave his family but he was happy he could finally be himself, even if that meant a string of one night stands for the rest of his life.

Hakyeon sighed, once again in a gloomy mood. He was glad he asked Taekwoon to pick him up. There wasn't much he could distract himself with. He stood up and put his photo book far behind the others, left to be forgotten for another couple years.

He moved to his closet and picked out some slacks, a dark red sweater and a long coat. He wanted to dress decently enough to be prepared for anything Taekwoon might surprise him with. Last time he had been with Taekwoon was at that fancy restaurant and he was ridiculously underdressed. He wanted to make somewhat of an impression if he was to attract Taekwoon's eyes. He set his outfit on the bed and eyed it, seemingly satisfied then walked back to his laundry room after hearing the washer stop. He threw his wet sheets and clothes into the dryer and made his way into the living room, laying down to cuddle up to Sierra on the couch.

 

 

\--

 

 

Hakyeon jumped up in surprise to small knocks on his door. They were timid, but Hakyeon was still jolted out of slumber. He was disoriented for a second. Pushing Sierra off of his chest into a ball of fluff onto the couch cushion. Hakyeon stood, legs a little wobbly with tiredness but he made it to the door and peeked out the eye hole seeing a small Taekwoon looking off to the side down the hall.

"Uh...One minute!" He yelled through the door hoping Taekwoon could hear. He scrambled to his bedroom and threw his shirt off along with his pants and put on his outfit he had spread on top of the bed sheets. He quickly ran to the bathroom to fix his hair which always loved to stick straight up after he slept. He then put his shoes on while cursing at his laces for taking so long to tie and swung the door open so fast that Taekwoon had stumbled back a step gluing his eyes to Hakyeon's.

"Sorry for coming up but you didn't answer your phone." Taekwoon said voice ever soft. Hakyeon was beginning to like his voice. It was very mismatched like a lion with the mewl of a kitten.

Hakyeon shook his head and waved his hand, "No I should be the one saying sorry. I fell asleep on my couch." Hakyeon spoke to Taekwoon while he locked his door.

They then walked side by side down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk to Taekwoon's car, it was a blue one this time.

"Wow...how many cars do you have?" Hakyeon had never had his own car. He opted to walk or take the bus not seeing the point in wasting money on gas. But it was still nice to look.

Taekwoon rounded the drivers side and muttered 'too many' under his breath before opening the door. Hakyeon shrugged and decided not to question it and opened his own door sitting down. Taekwoon started the car which hummed quietly and he pulled away heading the opposite side of town from where Taekwoon's apartment was. Hakyeon knew they must be going somewhere but he didn't ask. He was one to love surprises. 

Taekwoon's car clock read just after seven. It was quite late. Hakyeon had no idea where they would be going. It might have been another dinner but Hakyeon was sure the other would've asked if he had already ate. Whatever it was they would be doing, he was grateful. He wanted to step away from his own life even just for a night. He also needed something to take his attention off of Jaehwan, the whole ordeal had upset him and he badly wanted to just push that off to the side of his mind.

They drove in silence but it wasn't suffocating. It was nice. The radio was playing quietly and there was a comfortable silence between the two. Hakyeon was happy to have some company. Liking the presence of another person. Taekwoon had adjusted the heat a few times, making sure the car was warm but not too much with both of their coats.

Hakyeon took in Taekwoon's appearance and noted they were dressed slightly similar. Taekwoon had the black slacks and long black coat. But his sweater was white instead of red. Hakyeon wrinkled his nose, they looked like a couple. He liked to avoid that in case people asked questions. 

Hakyeon stared out the window wondering where they would be going when Taekwoon suddenly pulled into a parking lot. Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon then back out the window. They were at the mall far into town and Hakyeon realised this must be their destination as Taekwoon got out. He followed and waited for Taekwoon to round the car before they started walking. Hakyeon hadn't been inside this one. He preffered the one closer to his house but he still wanted to see what was there.

Taekwoon looked him up and down before he pulled the door open for both of them to walk through. "You look nice." he said. Hakyeon thanked him. Taekwoon had said it so casually that Hakyeon thought it was an offhand comment to make conversation until he saw Taekwoon's eyes hovering a little longer than what was necessary. Hakyeon smirked triumphantly and stepped inside to the brightly lit mall. Hakyeon was glad he had put in some effort into his appearance, Taekwoon had seemed to notice.

The mall was very spacious and had several floors. It wasn't too busy considering it was a bit late. The mall usually closed at ten so they most likely wouldn't be there for too long. Hakyeon let Taekwoon lead and they walked into one of the stores close by. They looked around for a bit and Hakyeon was surprised to see Taekwoon start picking off clothes from the racks. He knew of course with the money Taekwoon had that he must shop for nice things but it was intruiging to see him picking things out. For some reason Hakyeon didn't see Taekwoon as the type to be interested in clothing. Hakyeon continued watching as he picked out a number of nice things. Some button ups, some sweaters a few t shirts and even a few pairs of jeans.

Hakyeon followed Taekwoon around closely, waiting patiently before a woman walked up to them and asked if they needed any help. Taekwoon asked the lady for a room and she led them to the back of the store. It didn't look like the usual stalls for changing that Hakyeon was used to. They got a whole private room to themselves with a sliding curtain, a couch, and huge floor to ceiling mirrors. It reminded Hakyeon of the rooms brides tried their expensive wedding dresses in.

Hakyeon looked around in awe as Taekwoon hung all the clothes on a rack and sat on the couch with folded hands. Hakyeon looked down at him and Taekwoon was just staring expectantly.

Taekwoon gestured to the clothes, "I'd like you to try them on. If the sizes aren't right let me know." Hakyeon quirked an eyebrow and didn't move. Taekwoon quirked one back and shooed him with his hand.

Hakyeon thought that Taekwoon had been picking out clothes for himself. He didn't really understand what game Taekwoon was playing. So far he seemed to give more than take. Not that they had spent a lot of time together but Hakyeon owed Taekwoon far more than Taekwoon owed him. But Hakyeon wasn't one to turn down presents. Clothes were his favorite thing to shop for. He walked to the rack and grabbed a few clothes then skittered over and slipped the curtain shut successfully hiding Taekwoon from view.

He tried on a white and black striped turtle neck and the pair of ripped jeans that he took with him and studied himself in the mirror. It wasn't an outfit Hakyeon would've ever thought of wearing but it suited him quite nicely.

"The jeans are a little big..." He called to Taekwoon over the curtain and he heard Taekwoon walk out, calling the woman who had helped them before. She walked into the room and right behind the curtains handing Hakyeon three sizes of the same pair. Hakyeon picked out his size and found they fit perfectly after trying them on. By perfectly Hakyeon meant skin tight and made his ass look great. He came out and walked towards Taekwoon almost awkwardly never having done this before. He didn't want Taekwoon to get the wrong idea. Taekwoon pursed his lips and studied him for a beat longer than what was comfortable and nodded, handing Hakyeon more clothes.

 

\--

 

After about thirty minutes Hakyeon changed into his own clothes and waited, sitting on the couch with folded hands as Taekwoon left the room carrying all the clothes Hakyeon had tried on. It had been slightly scary showing off every item to Taekwoon, like giving a presentation in school and waiting for the teacher to grade you. Taekwoon hadn't said a word though. Just gave small nods or quirked his head eyeing the clothes silently. He was currently speaking with the woman in the store but Hakyeon could only hear murmurs from where he was.

Shortly after, Taekwoon walked back in the room and told Hakyeon to come out. He led them to the till and Hakyeon saw all the clothes he had tried on sitting in bags on the counter top. The woman had already rang everything through and Taekwoon was giving her his credit card.

Hakyeon's mouth dropped, "You're buying me _all_ of those?" Taekwoon looked at him but only hummed in affirmation putting his wallet back in his pocket. Taekwoon grabbed four of the bags insisting that he could carry them and Hakyeon begrudgingly complied only carrying one of the bags as they left. Taekwoon walked to the middle of the open space and looked above to the next floor possibly eyeing another store. Hakyeon loved when people bought him things but thought this was a little much. He almost felt bad and it was such a new feeling. Perhaps because they hadn't evenly exchanged. Hakyeon decided he would let Taekwoon ravish him if he so pleased. He was sure it would take a few good fucks before he could even consider it as paying Taekwoon back.

"Thank you for all the clothes. You didn't have to get me all of them. But I really appreciate it." Hakyeon told him. Taekwoon simply looked at him and hummed again before he started walking away. Hakyeon followed Taekwoon until he led them up the escalator and to a large food court with just a small number of people sitting around eating.

Taekwoon made his way to the middle of the food court and found a large table to sit at. He set all the bags on the ground and took off his coast, slinging it over his own chair. Hakyeon sat across from him and gave Taekwoon a once over. His sweater was tight and it looked nice on his shoulders, he took off his own coat since it was pretty hot inside and he let himself get comfortable. Taekwoon asked him what kind of food he wanted so Hakyeon told him he could choose.

He watched as Taekwoon walked slowly over to the food stands. He was so tall and broad. He stood out from the other people all buying food. Hakyeon saw a group of girls staring at him and giggling. He couldn't blame them. If he had friends he would do the same thing seeing a guy like Taekwoon. He continued watching as Taekwoon made his way into the lineup at the Chinese food stand and scuffed his feet, twirling to look at Hakyeon for a split second. Hakyeon smiled at him and he could see Taekwoon look down embarrassed.

 

\--

 

 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon finished their food quickly, emptying the plates and throwing them in the garbage. They both hadn't eaten dinner and they were satisfied from their meal. They had eaten in silence both busy stuffing their faces.

"Is there anything else you would like to do?" Taekwoon asked quietly trailing behind Hakyeon as they left the food court. Hakyeon shook his head and slowed his steps so he could walk at Taekwoon's side, "Can I come home with you?" Taekwoon's cheeks turned slightly pink but he nodded and Hakyeon was delighted by Taekwoon's reaction.

They were headed towards the exit but Taekwoon started slowing his steps and Hakyeon looked at him oddly. He followed Taekwoon's gaze and found a donut shop. Hakyeon smiled, "Want some? I can pay this time." Hakyeon stared at Taekwoon and Taekwoon bit his lip shaking his head, "Mmm. I want some but your not paying."

Before Hakyeon could protest, Taekwoon was already walking away with his overly large legs and Hakyeon was running to catch up to him. They looked at the selection through the window and Hakyeon decided he wanted simple sugar donuts. Taekwoon ordered a dozen and gave the box to Hakyeon.

"Which ones are you getting?" Hakyeon looked around at the other donuts helping Taekwoon pick.

"I didn't want any. I was just getting you some." Taekwoon turned back and headed out of the donut shop, making Hakyeon once again break out into a run to catch up.

Hakyeon ran up beside Taekwoon and stroked his arm making Taekwoon stop dead in his tracks looking into Hakyeon's eyes. "When we get back, I am _so_ letting you have your way with me." Hakyeon whispered to Taekwoon fixing the coat on his shoulders. Taekwoon blushed but looked a little startled.

"That's... I wasn't trying to get you all this stuff just to make you do more...I don't know how to say it really..." Taekwoon whispered back shielding his voice from the ears of others. Hakyeon smirked, "But I want to." Hakyeon leaned closer and kissed Taekwoon's ear gently before quickly pulling away before anyone saw. Taekwoon was now even more red than before and he seemed to be at a loss for words. Hakyeon turned away from him and walked back to the exit indicating his wish of leaving. He could hear Taekwoon's feet following him all the way out to the car.

 

\--

 

During the ride home, Hakyeon had made sure to be extra handsy, rubbing Taekwoon's thigh softly to work him up. He didn't do anything more because he was saving that for later. It had done the job Hakyeon wanted though. Taekwoon's breath would hitch every time Hakyeon's hand strayed just a little bit closer or knead a little bit harder.  

Taekwoon was definitely shy. Hakyeon was used to guys being a little more straight forward with their sexual advances but it seemed Taekwoon's bravery from their first encounter was fueled by alcohol instead of Taekwoon's own confidence. He blushed and looked down a lot. Hakyeon would even go as far as to say it was cute. But he was determined to break that wall of Taekwoon's eventually. He wanted Taekwoon to become comfortable enough around Hakyeon to kiss him senseless without hesitation and to hold him down without blushing. He was sure the day would come sooner or later.

It took awhile but the drive home had still been pleasant, it would be sexually tense and then Hakyeon would suddenly roll down the window and wave his hands outside like a child. Taekwoon had been amused. Hakyeon could tell, even if the cool autumn wind whipped at their faces for a few moments. The heat inside the car was heating them well enough.

The atmosphere felt all too familiar as they parked and walked into the elevator. Taekwoon was breathing fast but steady and it was so much like the first time that they had met that Hakyeon was feeling nervous jitters skittering through his body. Hakyeon sighed wanting Taekwoon to be the one to initiate things, but he didn't want to wait.

He turned, facing Taekwoon and he cupped Taekwoon's cheek turning him towards himself. He stood on his toes and kissed him gently. Taekwoon's lips were soft like he remembered and he hummed when Taekwoon put his arms around his waist. It was a short close lipped kiss and they broke away once the elevator stopped, but it had still been nice. They walked to Taekwoon's door and he saw Taekwoon's fingers shaking as he punched in his code.

 

\--

 

It was different this time. Taekwoon didn't pad off into the kitchen to get wine, and he didn't sit on the couch like he had all the time in the world. No, this time Taekwoon was the one to take initiative like Hakyeon had wanted. He had gasped in surprise when after removing his shoes and coat, Taekwoon pushed him against the wall and attached his lips back onto his. It wasn't soft and chaste like in the elevator. It was rushed and open mouthed, and it had the both of them breathing heavily. Taekwoon pressed their bodies together and was grinding his hips into Hakyeons, liking the noises the other was making.

They took their time slowly moving towards the bed, removing each other's clothes and only parting lips when Hakyeon felt the back of his legs at the end of the bed. Hakyeon moved to lay down but Taekwoon was quick to grab him and move him into his desired position. He pushed Hakyeon onto the bed stomach down as he removed his boxers. Hakyeon moved himself up onto his knees and elbows in a suggestive manner and he heard Taekwoon sigh.

Hakyeon was well on his way to being hard and he could tell Taekwoon was too. He reached himself for the lube in the drawer and passed it back to Taekwoon, both of them too worked up to take it slow. Taekwoon peeled off Hayeon's boxers and immediately coated his fingers with lube.

Hakyeon gasped as he felt one of Taekwoon's fingers enter him. It's exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to be teased. He wiggled his hips and whined trying to make Taekwoon hurry. It worked because Taekwoon slipped in a second, working Hakyeon open, then a third after Hakyeon loosened up a little bit. Hakyeon knew he wasn't fully prepared but he just didn't want to wait. He could tell Taekwoon was just as impatient as he was.

"Taekwoon I need you..." he reached a hand behind and touched Taekwoon's hip, digging his nails in. He made a satisfied noise when he heard Taekwoon hiss. Taekwoon stroked himself a few times into full hardness before he grabbed Hakyeon and spread him apart, just touching Hakyeon with his tip to warn him. Hakyeon sighed in both relief and frustration as Taekwoon slowly pushed just the tip of his cock inside him. He didn't think Taekwoon was in a teasing mood but it appeared Taekwoon was a tease by nature.

Hakyeon rocked his hips back and gasped in pain and pleasure as Taekwoon was abruptly fully sheathed inside of him. Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut in slight pain as his eyes prickled. He knew how tight he must feel. Taekwoon was breathing heavily but waiting patiently. Hakyeon moved his hips around adjusting to Taekwoon's length before he told Taekwoon to start moving.

It wasn't long or run out like the first time. Taekwoon was thrusting into Hakyeon steadily, hard, slamming his hips and neither of them were going to last long. Hakyeon had once again become a sobbing mess on Taekwoon's bed but it was everything he could've asked for. It was the distraction he had been wanting.

Taekwoon ran his hands over Hakyeon's ass and hips, pressing closer and groaned at the sight when Hakyeon arched his back stretching deliciously. The angle had Taekwoon hitting exactly right where Hakyeon wanted. He fisted his hands in the sheets and moaned loudly into the mattress, his voice muffled.

"You look amazing like this..." Taekwoon spoke deeply, voice raspy and laced with arousal.

He knew Taekwoon was close. He was getting louder and his once constant pace had began faltering. Hakyeon moved his hips back to meet Taekwoon's thrusts and Taekwoon began to dig his fingertips into Hakyeon's hips.

Hakyeon reached between his legs to touch himself and clenched around Taekwoon's length, He spread his legs wider and turned his head to look back innocently, knowing he looked good that way. Their eyes had met for a split second before Taekwoon moaned and threw his head back, hips stuttering as he came. Taekwoon was breathing shakily and panting, sweat running over his collarbones. His hands had dug deeper into Hakyeon's hips and he was sure there would be bruises.

It had ended all too quickly but it was worth it as Hakyeon came shortly after, jerking into his hand. All his worries leaving his head as he was left in pure bliss. His body was exhausted and sore from staying up on his knees and he flopped forward pulling Taekwoon on top of him. They panted together, their skin sticky and damp before Taekwoon leaned upwards on his hands and pulled out of Hakyeon slowly. Hakyeon whined at the soreness and tried to relax further into the mattress.

He heard Taekwoon get up and walk over to the bathroom and Hakyeon let his eyes close, revelling in the feeling of his release. He heard water running then heard footsteps shortly after.

Taekwoon had come back from the bathroom with a warm rag and he felt Taekwoon cleaning him off, but Hakyeon had started dosing off before he could thank him, and he felt himself fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	8. Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild bean appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be short as well. You will see why. This was mostly a filler once again to build up the relationship and also an introduction to another character as you will see. But once again thank you for all the love this fic has gotten. I passed my goal thanks to you guys! xx Also sorry if there are mistakes. I wanted to get this posted but only went over it once due to time issues.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon both put their shoes on quietly, ready to head out the door. Taekwoon had decided to take the day off so it worked out perfectly for the both of them. Hakyeon had ended up falling asleep the night before in Taekwoon's bed and had woken up mortified. He made it a habit to never stay over at a clients house. But Taekwoon hadn't been upset about it. He had reassured Hakyeon that it was fine and the two made plans to go out together again. Hakyeon didn't have a change of clothes so he had to borrow some of Taekwoon's. They were much too big but Hakyeon was still thankful. Taekwoon offered to take Hakyeon to the mall again to buy more things but Hakyeon had refused and decided to take them somewhere he knew they would both enjoy themselves.

They made their way to the parking lot and got into a car, Hakyeon leading Taekwoon with his finger. He didn't tell Taekwoon where they would be going. He was leaving it as a surprise. It didn't take too long to get there. It luckily was closer to Taekwoon's apartment than it was to Hakyeon's. He gave Taekwoon directions the whole way, feeling exited. He was almost vibrating in his seat and it amused Taekwoon to see a grown man acting so much like an excited child.

 

\--

 

 

They parked and got out of the car, with Taekwoon looking around confused, "Is this an arcade?" He looked around at the pink looking castle and read the sign 'Playland' on top of the building.

Hakyeon smiled at him, "Yes. Well that and some rides so it's more like an indoor amusement park. You like games right?" Taekwoon nodded. He didn't know anyone who didn't like games.

The two walked side by side into the building and were immediately surrounded by hot, humid air and loud sounds as well as screaming children. It didn't deter Hakyeon one bit, he was still excited as they walked to the till to buy their bracelets. Taekwoon of course refused to let Hakyeon pay and bought the both of them full day passes. It was far too much in Hakyeon's opinion, but he was determined to put it to good use.

The amusement park had rides in the large middle area and the huge gaming area surrounded the sides. They headed to the basement first to play mini golf and Taekwoon paid extra for it to be glow in the dark. Enjoying the look of amazement on Hakyeon's face.

It looked incredible and Hakyeon stared everywhere in awe. It really did look like a tropical jungle with fake trees and water, the glow in the dark effect just added to the mystic feeling and Hakyeon was so happy he had chosen this place. Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon, pleased to see the other looking around seemingly impressed as well. They walked over to the stand and picked their golf sets, trying but failing to sink the ball in a few shots. But they were the only people in the basement and it was still fun. They were both staring at each other, illuminated by the glowing lights since the both of them had worn white shirts. Hakyeon thought it might have been cheesy to say but it simply looked magical. Especially Taekwoon. His pale skin was almost glowing as bright as his shirt. He looked like a fairy. It was also a little bit funny looking and Hakyeon giggled at him, Taekwoon giving him a disgruntled but embarrassed look in return.

The two of them spent a long time playing and it was mostly Hakyeon laughing at Taekwoon angrily trying to hit the ball. The two of them had simply given up and just hit the ball with hard swings to see where it would land.

They ran away after Hakyeon hit the ball so hard he whapped a security camera and broke the lens. They had stared in shock for a few moments before Taekwoon was grabbing Hakyeon and pushing him back up the stairs before he caused more damage. But it had been worth it. Because while running away, Hakyeon could have sworn he heard a small laugh puff from Taekwoon's chest.

 

\--

 

After their small golfing incident Hakyeon and Taekwoon went back to the till so they could go on some rides, Hakyeon didn't like to go on too many for the sake of his stomach so Taekwoon bought the both just a few tickets each. Hakyeon looked around, then pulled Taekwoon to the ferris wheel in the far corner. Taekwoon had sighed but followed, getting on beside Hakyeon while the worker strapped them in.

"I love this ride. It's been my favorite since I was a kid. Mostly because it's calm and I've been a scaredy cat my whole life but still." Hakyeon kicked his feet happily and smiled looking around until he looked over at Taekwoon and nearly doubled over in laughter.

Taekwoon's eyes were shut, jaw clenched, and his hands were gripping the bar for dear life as the car learched forward. He let out a breath before opening one eye and promptly shutting it again. He couldn't even shoot Hakyeon a glare.

Hakyeon patted Taekwoon's back and laughed happily as the ride went on for a few rounds. But once they got off, Taekwoon leaned against a nearby gate and was shaking all over. Hakyeon tried, he really did but it was impossible not to laugh at the man. He was so scary but was turned into a pile of goo on amusement park rides.

"Maybe we should skip the rides for today?" Hakyeon managed to contain his laughter long enough to address Taekwoon, still patting his back comfortingly. Taekwoon nodded, "I'm not good with heights."

Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon's arm and led him to the outer area of the building where the games where and they used the rest of their tickets on them instead.

It was easily their favorite part of the day, Hakyeon and Taekwoon both took turns choosing games to play and Taekwoon had a light smile on his face that made Hakyeon's heart beat faster in excitement. The two of them were just finishing up at the basketball station when Taekwoon asked Hakyeon if he would like to try a horror game. Hakyeon of course refused at first but Taekwoon wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged him into the booth. It was dark and there were glasses for them to put on to get the full 3D experience. Hakyeon was terrified but indulged Taekwoon and put them on.

Hakyeon had screamed everytime something would pop up, throwing his gun to the ground and Taekwoon was biting his lip in concentration shooting every monster that popped up onto the screen. Taekwoon was the obvious winner and he seemed satisfied when they were finished. Hakyeon was discovering Taekwoon to be the competitive type.

They amused themselves playing games for about an hour longer, Hakyeon laughing and smiling and Taekwoon just giving light lifts of the corners of his mouth. Hakyeon was glad he could get the other to smile, even just a little bit.

They headed over to the restaurant for some burgers and milkshakes and sat at a table quietly eating their food.

"Thank you so much for today..." Hakyeon trailed off sighing in delight. Everything had been wonderful, even the food. Taekwoon nodded and bit into his burger, humming at the taste. Hakyeon wished every guy he got money from was as great as Taekwoon, he really hoped it would last a long time. Hakyeon swallowed his food, smile falling off of his face, serious all of sudden, as he looked over at Taekwoon. His cheeks were stuffed and his mouth a cute puff as he chewed staring at the cute kids walking by.

"Taekwoon..." Hakyeon reached out to grab Taekwoon's hand but pulled it back when someone walked up to their table. He was young and handsome and his hair looked smooth, neatly done, he was also neatly dressed. He screamed preppy and Hakyeon stared up at him waiting for the stranger to go away so he could finish speaking.

"Taekwoon? Is that you?" The man addressed Taekwoon and Taekwoon in turn whipped his head to look at the stranger, mouth and eyes wide open.

 Taekwoon stood up and looked down at the man, bewilderment spreading across his features.

"Hongbin?"


	9. My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken hearted bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback and short just like I said. Just to get an idea of some stuff in Taekwoon's past and to also introduce Hongbin's role a bit. Hopefully it's okay! xx  
> This is also a double update. I posted two chapters today so make sure you have read the last one as well.

Flashback:

 

Taekwoon drove home from work with butterflies in his stomach. He had luckily been able to get off a few hours earlier than usual. He had been wanting to take the whole day off but it was a little bit hard when he had to run his Fathers whole company. He was just happy he had been able to escape at all. He was racing home, probably speeding but he didn't bother to check. He had spent time buying Hongbin's presents and he just wanted to rush home to hold him in his arms so they could spend the rest of the holiday together. He had a huge surprise for him. He wasn't sure how Hongbin would take it. He knew more likely than anything Hongbin would love it. But it never was that easy for Taekwoon to be rid of his anxiety.

He pulled into the underground parking lot and pulled his presents out of the car, hopping into the elevator. Taekwoon had worn his best suit to work so he could come home and look nice for Hongbin. He looked in the mirror straightening out his appearance. He lifted a shaky hand to his hair and slicked it back into its place and gave his best smile even though it looked wobbly in the elevator mirror. Taekwoon felt a little bit silly now that he was home. Did guys even like receiving flowers and chocolates for Valentine's Day?

Taekwoon couldn't ask the lady at the store. He would've been kicked out more than likely if he asked about buying a gift for a man. So Taekwoon went with classic red roses and some chocolates in a heart shaped box. It was all very cliché and Hongbin was one to cringe at stuff like that so he wasn't sure how he was going to be received. But he had an extra gift that he knew Hongbin would love and that he wouldn't be expecting.

Taekwoon had talked to his Father. His Father knew about Hongbin and didn't accept him but Taekwoon had pestered him long enough to manage to get a week off of work to do something with Hongbin. Even though Taekwoon's Father was sick, he agreed to run the company in Taekwoon's place. He had promised his Father that he would work even harder when he returned.

Once he had it arranged with his Father, he bought two tickets to Bora Bora and rented him and Hongbin a hut on the ocean. He already had everything arranged and paid for so that he and Hongbin would receive five star care even down to the food they ate. He wanted Hongbin to be treated like royalty. It was sure to be romantic. Taekwoon wanted to make up for the time he spent apart from Hongbin. To do this as an apology for being so busy. It was hard for Taekwoon to be away from him so long. But he knew it must be even harder on Hongbin having to wait around for him all of the time.

Taekwoon just hoped this trip would convey everything he's wanted to say. He had never really been good with his words. Hongbin knew that but Taekwoon could still see that slight sadness in his eyes every time Taekwoon was struggling to say the words 'I love you' out loud. He had never said them before despite Hongbin saying it hundreds of times. Taekwoon knew today would be a good day to say it. 

The elevator stopped at his floor and he put on his smile again, walking down the hall and punching the code in his door, juggling the flowers and chocolates in his hands. Once he stepped inside his smile fell off of his face.

He saw suitcases packed and sitting on the floor by the door and Taekwoon wondered if Hongbin had already known about the trip.

"Hongbin?" He called into his apartment not seeing Hongbin anywhere in the living room.  He made his way to the kitchen but found no one. He heard a noise from the bathroom and Hongbin walked out, with a bag of his toiletries.

"Hey, Taekwoon..."  He looked sad as he walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge. Taekwoon looked around confused.

"What's going on Hongbin?" Taekwoon walked closer to Hongbin but stopped when Hongbin held out a hand as if Taekwoon being so close was hurting him. Hongbin sighed and blinked back tears, "Your parents called again," Taekwoon felt his heart drop as he stared, "Your mom started yelling at me saying it's my fault her sick husband had to go into work since you wanted to spend time with me instead of focusing on your 'real' priorities." Hongbin ran a hand over his face, tired.

Taekwoon looked at the ground wondering what he could say that would make it better but Hongbin spoke for him, "Taekwoon...I-I'm ending this. You're never here, and with your parents calling me everyday harassing me like this it's just too much. I'm done. I can't take the threats against me and my family. And being stuck alone in this house all the time is getting old. I've missed you. I know it's not your fault that you're so busy. But we've been going downhill for awhile anyways. I mean I'm not even sure how you feel about me really." Hongbin had silent tears running down his face by the end of his speech and Taekwoon stood still, shocked into silence.

Hongbin said nothing as he carried each bag out the door. Taekwoon dropped the flowers and chocolates and followed Hongbin to the door grabbing his hand, staring at Hongbin wide eyed in a silent plea. Hongbin turned and Taekwoon's heart just broke seeing how torn apart he looked.

"Please don't think that I don't love you. I love you a lot." Hongbin laid his hand against Taekwoon's cheek and pressed their lips together for a long moment. Taekwoon committed the feeling to memory before Hongbin pulled away, closing the door in Taekwoon's face.

"I love you..." Taekwoon had said staring at the door. The words he wished he said earlier.

Taekwoon staggered back into his living room and sunk against the wall. Staring at the chocolates and roses scattered across the floor, and he wondered, why everyone and everything in his life, no matter how hard he tried to hold on, always ended up slipping through his fingers.


	10. New Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the quality. Once again this was because my laptop is still broken. I bought a bluetooth keyboard and I wrote this on my phone. The chapters should hopefully get better from now. I just wanted to get this one up. Thank you for your patience. Xx hope there aren't too many mistakes. AHH. Remember to leave some love in the comment section. It inspires meeeeee.

"Suck"

Sanghyuk demanded standing over top of him. Hakyeon obeyed and opened his mouth, kneeling on the bed. He gave a light kiss to the tip before slowly sinking all the way down onto Sanghyuk's cock, staring up at him innocently. He was sucking lightly, making obscene noises with his mouth as he worked up and down. Sanghyuk looked down appreciatively from above watching Hakyeon's mouth stretch over him.

This wasn't how Hakyeon envisioned the rest of his week turning out. But it had all been very sudden and unexpected when Hongbin had shown up to interrupt him and Taekwoon the other day at the amusement park. Hakyeon assumed they were friends just catching up when Taekwoon made him wait in the car as the two had a chat outside. But it was obvious that Taekwoon was shaken by the others appearance as he hastily drove Hakyeon home without contacting him.

In fact it had been a few days since Taekwoon had contacted him. Hakyeon had sent him a few texts, even some a little promiscuous to get the others attention but he still had yet to get a reply. He had been worried, and so he contacted an old friend that he had known for years. It wasn't that Sanghyuk was rich per se, he was still a college student. But his parents were fairly wealthy and gave Sanghyuk a pretty large monthly allowance.

Sanghyuk knew what Hakyeon did for a living and was more than okay with giving Hakyeon some cash. It was an activity than benefitted them both anyhow. Sanghyuk didn't have a lot of time for relationships recently and was continuously sexually frustrated. Hakyeon knew this and used it to his advantage.

Sanghyuk carded his fingers through Hakyeon's hair, tugging at the long locks. He threw his head back, his veins protruding from his neck. Hakyeon stared up at him mesmerised, this was not the Sanghyuk that he had played around with as a kid. This Sanghyuk was bigger, fuller, stronger, and it was making him dizzy.

Hakyeon put his hands on Sanghyuks hips and bobbed his head faster, sucking harder to pull louder noises out of Sanghyuk. He felt spit drip down his chin but continued on, doing his best to relax his mouth so Sanghyuk's cock was bumping against the back of his throat painfully. He put his hand at the base when he pulled off, lips glistening and gave teasing licks to Sanghyuk's length.

"Gosh...you really are amazing at this." Sanghyuk whispered into the air breathlessly. Hakyeon squeezed Sanghyuk's hand that was gripping his hair, indicating he wanted Sanghyuk to tug harder. He obliged and his grip on Hakyeon's locks tightened. Sanghyuk used the oppurtinity to slip back inside Hakyeon's mouth, moving Hakyeon's head up and down.

Hakyeon's mouth remained slack, letting Sanghyuk use him how he pleased, sucking each time Sanghyuk pulled his head back. Hakyeon blinked back small tears at the corners of his eyes and hummed, Sanghyuk letting out a moan in return. 

He knew Sanghyuk was close. Hakyeon didn't have to do any more work, he let Sanghyuk fuck his mouth, his jaw incredibly sore as Sanghyuk thrust his hips forward.

His spit was now running down his neck off of his collar bones. It felt gross but pleasingly filthy. He felt a tear run down his cheek and continously stared up at Sanghyuk, knowing how good he looked completely wrecked, throat being bruised.

"Ah..." Sanghyuk panted and tightened his grip, hips moving faster and faster making it hard for Hakyeon to breath. They held eye contact as Sanghyuk gave one last sharp thrust, making Hakyeon squeak in suprise when he felt Sanghyuk's release coating the back of his throat.

It wasn't a pleasant taste but Hakyeon had grown used to it and he lapped it up expertly, letting Sanghyuk soften in his mouth. 

He pulled off with a pop and flopped onto his bed, wincing at the sharp sting from having his hair pulled so hard. 

Sanghyuk laid down beside him and rubbed Hakyeon's cock through his sweatpants. 

"You want me to do it too?" Hakyeon shook his head. Sanghyuk wasn't obligated to return the favour but he was always too nice for his own good.

"No that's okay. I can take care of myself." Hakyeon smiled and patted Sanghyuk's cheek. Sanghyuk pursed his lips and turned to lie flat on his back. 

"You want me to leave then?" Sanghyuk asked shyly. Hakyeon pondered for a bit then turned his head lazily to look at Sanghyuk. 

"No. Stay here. You can actually help me out with this." Hakyeon gestured to himself, hard in his sweatpants and Sanghyuk furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought you wanted to take care of yourself?"

Hakyeon smiled again, "I do." He turned and swung his leg over Sanghyuk's body, knees either side of Sanghyuk's thighs.

He gave Sanghyuk a smug look as he trailed a hand over his own stomach, fingers lightly tracing his erection over his sweatpants. 

Sanghyuk let out a small sound of realisation and relaxed himself, letting the show in front of him continue. 

Hakyeon looked into Sanghyuk's eyes as he pulled his sweatpants down and off of his legs. Sanghyuk rubbed his hands against Hakyeon's thighs soothingly as he watched, trying to hold the urge to flip Hakyeon over and pound him into the mattress. 

Hakyeon sighed and closed his eyes as he let his hand close around himself.  

He didn't drag it out. He made sure to pump steadily. Eyes remaining closed. Occasionally spitting into his hand to slick himself up.

He could already tell he wasn't going to last long. Sucking Sanghyuk off had really done the trick. Having an audience was erotic and he could feel Sanghyuk's cock stirring excitedly, pressing between his legs.

Sanghyuk's breath caught in his throat as he watched Hakyeon's hand moving up and down. Sanghyuk couldn't stop his horomones even if he tried. Not with Hakyeon's hips occassionally grazing at his center. 

Hakyeon whimpered and moved his hand faster, opening his eyes to finally stare into Sanghyuk's. 

Sanghyuk bit his lip as he felt all his restraint faulter. He slapped Hakyeon's hand away from himself, hearing him whine. Before taking Hakyeon's erection into his own hand, pumping hard and fast. 

Hakyeon gasped and moved his hips along with each flick of Sanghyuk's wrist. He drug his hands down Sanghyuk's abs and moaned, feeling the muscles clenching underneath his fingertips. 

Sanghyuk strained his neck, leaning up to whisper into Hakyeon's ear. 

"Come for me." Hakyeon's body shook and he came, the feeling heightened when Sanghyuk bit the base of his neck.

Sanghyuk layed back, pumping slowly and drawing out Hakyeon's orgasm. Hakyeon's breath was slowing, tan skin, gorgeously flushed as he collapsed onto Sanghyuk’s chest, groaning in disgust at the sticky come he squished between them.

  
Hakyeon panted, feeling perfectly sated for the night. Sanghyuk wasn't Taekwoon. But he would have to do for now.

\--

Taekwoon’s mouth lifted as Hongbin looked at the different flavours of ice cream excitedly in front of him.

  
“I think I’m gonna have chocolate, what about you?” Hongbin looked at Taekwoon expectantly. Taekwoon thought about it for a bit before ordering two chocolate ice creams for the both of them.

  
They sat on a bench at a nearby park close to Taekwoon’s apartment happily licking at their ice cream when Taekwoon’s phone beeped from his pocket. Another message from Hakyeon.

From Hakyeon: Will you at least message me back.?

Taekwoon frowned, he felt guilty. He had a countless number of messages from him but he just couldn’t find the write words to give him a reply. He felt like a coward. Even more so with Hongbin beside him seemingly happy and oblivious. A strong contrast from the Hongbin that had walked out of his door, leaving Taekwoon and his broken heart behind.

  
“Taekwoon?”

  
Taekwoon shook his head and looked at Hongbin who was starring down at his phone reading his messages.  
He hastily shoved the phone into his pocket and faced Hongbin once again.

  
“Yeah?”

  
Hongbin lowered his head and bit his lip. He looked so young and unsure. Holding a sad looking ice cream cone wearing an oversized pink sweater. Taekwoon felt his tense shoulders soften at the sight.

  
“Thank you…” Hongbin whispered tucking his chin into his sweater.  
Taekwoon furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, a small sound of denial escaping his lips.

  
“Hongbin… it’s just ice cream. It was cheap. Don’t worry about it.”

  
Hongbin turned to him and shook his head.  
“No, no it’s not that. I was going to say thank you for…for giving me another chance.”

  
Taekwoon opened his mouth and shut it just as fast. Staring down at Hongbin. He certainly hadn’t expected having this serious of a talk so soon. He was at a loss for words.

  
“You don’t have to say anything. I know how you are with…” Hongbin made a gesture towards the both of them, “…you know. But I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry… We could’ve talked it over back then. I shouldn’t have just ran out so fast on you like that. We could have sat down and talked it out but I’m just so stupid.”

  
Taekwoon saw Hongbin’s eyes start to water. He had never been good at containing his emotions. He was too honest and open with himself. Taekwoon had loved him for it. He put a hand over Hongbin’s in a way of comfort and stuttered over his words,  
“Hongbin…I should be the one saying these things…”

  
Hongbin kept still for a moment before he smiled. He laughed breathlessly and looked up into Taekwoon’s eyes.

  
“I want to go out with you…” He told him. Taekwoon felt his eyes widen, “I want to go out with you, and do everything right this time.”

  
Taekwoon’s breath felt thick in his lungs and he could hear himself breathing louder, faster. Hongbin wanted him back. His love wanted him back.

  
Taekwoon could feel himself struggling for words. His anxiety creeping up his spine, making it hard for him to talk. But Hongbin was quick to notice, he always was, and he embraced Taekwoon. Arms draped over his shoulders. Dropping his ice cream, long and forgotten onto the pavement.

  
“I love you too.” Hongbin said. And Taekwoon felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, returning Hongbin’s embrace with surety. He never imagined Hongbin coming back to him. But it was real and tangible. It wasn’t a dream. And Taekwoon felt his lips curve into a real smile for the first time in a long while.

  
Hongbin let himself go. Resting his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, hoping he made the right choice. There was a voice nagging at the back of his mind, but he shoved it down. Willing himself to only feel Taekwoon. Those messages didn’t matter…and they didn’t mean anything. Taekwoon was now his. Taekwoon was  _his._


	11. Work on top of Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been dealing with an eating disorder and also started thinking this story wasnt all that great. Nonetheless I'll continue. Hopefully my writing will get better. Hope everyone enjoys anyways. Xx

Taekwoon smiled and pressed his lips into the soft skin just under Hongbin’s belly button. It made Hongbin giggle and push at his head playfully. He moved to the side and sucked at the sensitive skin just above Hongbin’s hip and pulled away, seeing the light pink mark that had blossomed against his skin.

Hongbin made a small sound of pleasure, but Taekwoon crawled up, pressing his lips to Hongbin’s instead. He wasn’t trying to work Hongbin up again. He could tell he was still tired. But he couldn’t keep his fingers off of him. The two of them had made love every day of that week so far and they still weren’t tired of each other. Making love with Hongbin had always been something he enjoyed. It was a simply lovely feeling. The two of them would laugh and kiss each other sweetly, in no rush for a strong ending. They would let the pleasure rock through them sweetly at their finish and lie in each others arms for as long as they could until the sun rose on the next day.

Hongbin was the first to pull away, still smiling. He got up off of the bed, still naked in all his glory and Taekwoon pinched his ass before he walked away.

“You ruined my moment.” Hongbin pouted cutely trying to hold in a smile.

Taekwoon chuckled, “Are you basking in the glow?” Hongbin scoffed and walked towards the bathroom, “Was. Was basking.”

He smiled at Taekwoon and giggled once more before closing the bathroom door. Taekwoon sighed fondly and stretched his limbs that had grown stiff. He tilted his neck to one side, working over the muscle when he saw something sticking out of his dresser from across the room. He squinted at it confused and got up off the bed, throwing on his boxers from last night. He made his way over to his dresser and opened it, coming eye to eye with a pair of black slacks and a dark red sweater. Much too small to be passed off as his own. He sighed and threw his head back. They had to be Hakyeon’s. The night he stayed over and borrowed Taekwoon’s clothes. He must have forgotten to take them. Taekwoon folded them, intending to put them in a bag of some sort when Hongbin’s voice from behind startled him.

“What are you doing?” Taekwoon jumped, dropping the clothes before hastily picking them back up and shoving them into the drawer he had discovered them in.

“Ah…nothing I was just putting some clothes away.” Hongbin nodded and padded into the living room, now sporting one of Taekwoon’s silk robes.

“Want to watch a movie?” Hongbin asked from the couch. Taekwoon winced, “Sorry…I have to go to work soon.”

Hongbin whipped his head around confused. “Work? But it’s Saturday. I thought you had Saturdays off?”

“I do. Usually. My dad wanted me to go in today though. We’re hiring someone new and I’m supposed to be there…” Hongbin’s face fell for a second and Taekwoon felt his heart rate pick up.

But Hongbin’s smile returned just as quickly. “Alright. I’ll head out then. But you owe me one when your done okay?” Taekwoon nodded aggressively and watched with a dry mouth as Hongbin dropped his robe to re dress. Hongbin smirked at Taekwoon as he slowly worked his underwear back up over his hips. He sauntered over to Taekwoon and placed a hand over Taekwoon’s boxers cupping him gently.

“You also owe me something else when your done.” Taekwoon swallowed and sighed, accidently letting out a whine. His face flushed and Hongbin laughed at him loudly while returning for his shirt and pants.

The two said their goodbyes at the door and Hongbin left with a promise whispered against Taekwoon’s ear that had left him extremely frustrated and with an erection that he would likely have to take care of before work. He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face, deciding a shower would do him some good. He thought about texting Hakyeon to pick up his clothes but decided he would figure it out later. He had a lot to do as it was. It was going to be a long day.

 

\--

 

Hakyeon walked back out onto the sidewalk, face carefully blank.

“I… did it.”

“And… how was it?” Sanghyuk eyed him carefully, not knowing what to expect. Hakyeon shrugged thoughtfully.

“Not too bad I think?” Sanghyuk smiled. “I’m glad you did it. Not that I don’t enjoy our sexual escapades, but I don’t think you can make a living off of my wrinkled left over twenties.”

Sanghyuk had managed to convince Hakyeon to hand in a resume at the local flower shop. They had needed a part time worker and the position didn’t require any experience. It really was the perfect opportunity for Hakyeon to hand in a resume.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes but gladly took the drink that was being offered to him from Sanghyuk's overly large hand. He took a sip and looked up at Sanghyuk in surprise.

“How do you know I like chai tea?” Hakyeon continued sipping on his tea staring at Sanghyuk bewildered. Sanghyuk frowned for a moment but a smile reappeared just as fast.

“Well…you know. I have my ways.” He gave Hakyeon a wink and started walking down the street two steps too fast for Hakyeon to be able to catch up. Hakyeon paused but soon followed, not noticing the guilt that was written across Sanghyuk's face

 

\--

 

Jaehwan sat back down at the front of the bar, embarrassed after another failed attempt at seducing someone for money. He was too pushy, too foreword, and far too obvious about his ulterior motives.

Hakyeon was the one who got the guys. He was the handsome one, the seducer. Jaehwan was just the one with the loud mouth and large nose.

He threw back another shot and dropped his money on the table. He walked out of the bar and squinted at the sun. It was far too early to fish at the bar in the afternoon.

He felt a familiar sadness sweep through him. The long walk home provided some well needed fresh air. But with that also came more time to think everything over. Jaehwan was too stressed to continue on. He was running out of options. He was mad at Hakyeon for running out on him but mostly mad at himself for putting the idea in Wonshiks head in the first place. Banging your best friend for some cash was bound to create an awkward situation. He ultimately would’ve lost someone in the end. But losing them both wasn’t something he accounted for.

Jaehwan had spent the past few months battling his aunt and uncle, begging them to let him keep his brother. His money situation was tight. But after getting mounds of cash every other day from Wonshik, he was let off of the chain and praised for ‘getting it together'.

Jaehwan shook his head. Shit was hitting the fan all over again. He shouldered his apartment door and kicked his boots off, stepping into the kitchen. His TV still going. A TV that Wonshik had helped pay for. Jaehwan hurried over and shut it off, leaving only a lamp on in the corner. He needed to save as much as he could.

He sat down on his plastic kitchen chair and sifted through the mail. All bills that he was struggling to pay. Making only three quarters of what he needed to pay per month. The longer he stared the more upset he got. Jaehwan sat at the table and cried. Not out of sadness, but out of anger and self pity. He was frustrated to the point of losing his mind. If he didn’t have his brother he would lose everything. He was the only person he had left.

“Hows that for a best friend? Makes you a promise then breaks it just for a quick fuck and some cash when he doesn’t even need it.” Jaehwan chuckled and slapped the papers back down on the table, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes.

He poured himself a glass of water to hopefully get some alcohol out of his system, and walked into his bedroom. He opened his closet and pushed his clothes over until he could reach the very back. He picked out a button up, a blazer and some slacks. It was the most expensive suit he had. He laid them out on the bed and stared at them thoughtfully.

“I really hope this works…”

 

\--

 

Taekwoon rushed into his office with a huff. He had gotten stuck in traffic and was very late. He checked his watch and swore quietly to himself. He was an hour behind schedule. If his father found out he knew he would be chewed out.

He set his briefcase down and took out all his clients papers. Going through and signing them all was usually a two day job but Taekwoon flipped through and jotted his signature down on as many as he could within a half an hour. He had managed to sift through a good half of his bundle of papers before his eye sight was starting to blur. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. No matter how easy of a day it was it never failed to make Taekwoon tense. One slip up and his Father would be all over him.

This wasn’t the path he would’ve chosen for himself, but being the only son in the family, this was his expected roll to play. The money was worth it in Taekwoon's eyes. He didn’t take the job to keep his family happy. Although surely that was a bonus. He took the job so he could live a happy life. What Taekwoon didn’t account for though, was that running any company or business was the very thing that was going to rule his life. When he went home, his job was always at the forefront of his mind. Coming up with new pitch ideas or worrying about finances or calling with a client after hours, Taekwoon was never off of work.

Taekwoon swiveled back in his chair and stood, looking out of his office window. He watched as his subordinates walked around impatiently and scurried along, running back and forth with potential customers. His assistant waved and started walking over to him as he was about to turn around. He sighed and took stride to open his office door. She hopped inside with a coffee in her hand and passed it to Taekwoon before dropping a folder on his desk.

“Your interviewee is here! Should I send him in?” Taekwoon took a look around his office and at the catastrophic mess that was piled over his desk.

“Uh…no give me a minute.” He ushered his assistant outside and scooped his client papers into their appropriate folder, making room for the individual applying for work. He sat down and flattened out his suit, straightened up his hair and dialed up his assistant.

“You can send them in.” he hung up and rested his chin on his face, tapping his fingers on the tabletop. He had a lot to do and was not in the mood to put on a bright smiling face for an interview. But nonetheless he grinned professionally as a young man walked through the door.

Taekwoon took in his appearance and demeanor and gestured for the man to sit in the chair in front of him. He had a neat side sweep, a fresh clean suit, a handsome face and best of all a shining ‘client grabbing' smile. Taekwoon did his best to smile back and took the mans resume, looking it over as he spoke.

“Hello. Nice to meet you Mr…” Taekwoon trailed off and looked up at the young man. He in return lifted his arm and shook Taekwoons hand.

“Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan.”


End file.
